


【Weird Stories】 【源德】 《机器人能和人类谈恋爱吗？》

by Vic_Lullaby



Category: SECHSKIES (Band), 水晶男孩
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_Lullaby/pseuds/Vic_Lullaby
Relationships: 源德
Kudos: 5





	【Weird Stories】 【源德】 《机器人能和人类谈恋爱吗？》

01.

「你是否经历过美好的恋爱？还记得第一次见到他/她时的怦然心动吗？当他/她牵住你的手，亲吻你拥抱你的时候，还记得心跳的声音吗？

如果答案是否定的，那么你可能是真人恋爱的受害者！

2078年的你和很多人类一样，对恋爱的对象非常挑剔，而超负荷工作早已占据了你可以维持恋爱的时间。

别担心，DOC公司全新的产品就是你的恋爱救星！

专属高仿真机器人，私人订制伴侣，恋爱如你所愿。」

3D投影广告在首尔市繁华地段的街角不停播放着，广告中的人变换着各种身材样貌，用不同的声音和语调一遍遍说着同样的广告词。行人从他/她的身边经过，或是穿过，偶尔有几个人饶有兴致地驻足观看。如果留心注意，“投影人”会在说到“DOC公司”那一句的时候，把头发温婉地掖到耳后，或者华丽地转个圈，摘下眼前的墨镜抛个媚眼，或者害羞地用脚尖点点地面，然后抬起手指向不远处有着大片透明橱窗的DOC商店。

殷志源在这个广告刚刚发布的时候就开始思考了，DOC公司把全市最大的商店开在科技公司聚集地的中间不是没有道理的。任谁都知道，他们这群整日与代码为伴，缺少恋爱经验的宅男宅女就是最新款恋爱机器人的目标客户。

事实也的确如此，他一下班就会不由自主地走到DOC商店洁净的橱窗前，像个踮起脚趴在糖果铺边眼睛里亮晶晶的孩子似的，仔细端详着店里形象各异的“展示用机器人”。

殷志源并不是完全没有过恋爱经历，只是每次的结果都不太美好。第一任女朋友受不了他一下班就回家打游戏拒绝聊天，他受不了女朋友总是因为很敏感的小事生气；第二任男朋友不喜欢跟他讨论的时候听他强词夺理，他不喜欢男朋友总是替自己做决定。

其实争吵和矛盾是有挽回余地的，可现在的人类因为发展得足够强大，并且“做自己”的标语成为主流，抗拒为别人所改变已经是常态化的事情。

每次分手后他都会陷入深深地后悔和自责。于是在接连两次失败的恋爱之后，他对自己失去信心了。

虽然自己很寂寞，但是不能浪费别人的时间啊。相比起和人类建交的其他三个星球的生物，我们的生命太短暂了……

所以DOC的机器人，就是广大单身人士的福音。

“这位先生，进来看看？”门口一位穿着可变色工装的服务员走到殷志源的身边，衣领变成天蓝色表示出他的友善，“我是第四十七号员工，您可以叫我四十七，经常看您来这附近，一定对我们的新产品很感兴趣吧？”

殷志源点点头，被注意到让他有点不自在，而且时间已经到了下午八点，九点的时候他还有个游戏任务要打呢。不过听着服务人员受过专业训练的声音，身体还是诚实地跟着进了商店。

在听完无数句充满诱惑的导购词和承诺之后，他下定决心付了定金，本以为这样就可以回家等着收快递了，却又被带到测试小屋里回答了一百多道关于自己习惯和喜好的问题。

“喜欢的动物？”“可爱的，毛茸茸的，小狗或者小松鼠。”

“希望和伴侣一起体验的娱乐活动？”“打游戏，玩乐器，冒险，旅行。”

“受不了的事情？”“这个要分情况，别人夸我我会有点受不了，更多的是害羞吧。如果是伴侣的话，受不了被管着，或者说被命令。”

“希望伴侣会的技能？”“会做饭，我经常没时间给自己做饭吃。”

殷志源尽其所能地快速回答问题，眼睛忍不住地往墙上不断变化的数字时间上瞥。不知不觉，已经到了下午八点五十五分。

“是不是有点不耐烦了呀？”四十七微笑着试图安抚桌对面略显焦躁的客人。

“还好，就是时间有点晚，可能要错过今天游戏的特别任务了。”殷志源满脸写着惋惜。

“很抱歉，我们会派车送您回家作为补偿。”殷志源一听，马上就重振精神，让四十七抓紧时间赶快问问题。

“现在是最后一个问题了，您希望为您的‘伴侣’取什么名字呢？名字一经采用不能擅自修改，只可通过您的‘伴侣’联系我们购买改名卡。”果然大公司都是奸商。

“这么一时半会儿哪想得出来，你们能随机一个吗？快点，八点五十七了。”

“可以，请稍等…… 嗯，这个名字还没有被注册使用过：金在德。客人您觉得可以吗？”

“没问题。走吧！”

02.

三天之后的周末午后，殷志源在自己家的窗户边签收了一个一人多高的大箱子，四十七开着印有反光的「DOC」三个字母的悬浮中型车，把箱子送到了他家23楼的阳台上，只留下一句“有任何问题您随时联系我”就飞走了。殷志源想问的“这东西怎么充电啊？”只得卡在嘴边自己咽回去。

箱子的外壁是半透明的磨砂玻璃质感，隐隐约约透出里面肉色的人形，着实有些吓人。用指纹解锁之后，打开盖子，里面满满的透明硅胶裹着一个瘦小的人，他的身上穿着基本的白色背心和内裤，闭着眼像是在熟睡，只是胸前没有起伏。褐色的头发看起来很蓬松，眉毛是温和的形状，眼睫毛纤长得像小扇子，粉嫩的嘴唇看起来软软的。

殷志源想起了小时候听说的白雪公主的故事，不知道吻了他是不是就能将他唤醒了？这么一说他还真有点想试试看，于是将脸凑近了过去。可不知怎么的又想起了青蛙王子，要是吻了这个人自己变成了青蛙怎么办？虽然故事里好像不是这样讲的……

思来想去风险还是太大，他决定看看盖子上显示出来的使用说明。

「开关在头后的位置，一旦打开不能关闭，只能由公司回收后关机，关机后机器人的记忆会被删除。」

他把手探到毛茸茸小脑袋的下面，果然摸到了一个突起的小圆点，深呼吸之后，他按下了开关。

面前的人一下子睁开了眼睛，像是溺水者在水面上挣扎似的抬头猛地吸了一口气，用手臂撑着箱子两侧坐了起来。殷志源被这突然又奇怪的开机模式吓得一屁股坐在地上。

“你…你是什么东西？”

箱子里的人看到满脸惊恐的殷志源，抱歉地挠挠头，“不好意思，我好像做噩梦了。我是金在德，你是什么东西？”

“我是什么东西？”殷志源的火气被点燃起来，“……妈的，这什么破人工智能！我要退货！”

金在德听闻，躺回了箱子里，指了指放在一旁的盖子，“退货的话，好像要把那个东西盖上呢。”

殷志源被气得说不出话来，坐在地上和金在德两个人面面相觑。

“消消气，消消气哈，”四十七的脸出现在3D投影里，“真不是质量有问题，这是为您打造的专属人物。”

殷志源不耐烦地给金在德套上自己的衬衣，衬衣松松垮垮地罩在身上，金在德用长出来一块的袖子好奇地在四十七的虚拟脸上画过来画过去。

“您可能没认真读我们的指导手册，机器人刚开机就是一张白纸，所有的一切都由您来发现，就像游戏里的成就似的，您得一点点让他学到什么，或者触发什么事件才能达成什么样的成就，最终塑造成一个您心中最完美的伴侣。”

“我是他爹吗？什么都得我教？那一开始问那么多问题有鬼用？你那天还飞错小区，害得我没拿到任务奖励的特别勋章。绝版了好不好！”殷志源生气地把玩得正开心的金在德拽回身边，给他系上上衣的扣子，金在德被拽的一个趔趄，哎哟一声差点扑进殷志源的怀里。

“真的抱歉，我们会提供半年的机器人免费体检和维修作为补偿。是这样的，他的性格和可触发情感升级的‘点’我们已经提前设定好了，您只需要教他简单的如何在你的生活中生存，以及一些日常互动就可以触发。”

“什么叫在我的生活中生存？我是什么怪物要吃了他吗？”

听到怪物要吃掉自己，金在德一下子推开正在给自己系最后一颗扣子的殷志源，跑到沙发后面躲了起来。

殷志源指着消失在屋子另一端的机器人，无奈地看着四十七，“你们给他看《汉江怪物》了是怎么的？他的反应为什么这么大？还有刚开机时候说的做噩梦是怎么回事？机器人会做梦？”

四十七还是面带标准的微笑，手却动了动好像要去碰挂断键似的，“这些都需要您在和他的日常生活中去了解和触发。请您相信我们，只有这样才能得到更完美的恋爱体验。非常感谢您的致电，祝您生活愉快。”说完，四十七毫不留情地挂断了通话。

金在德的小脑袋悄悄地从沙发后面露了出来，眼睛瞪得溜圆，“他不见了，好神奇。”

03.

刚开始同居的几天里，殷志源觉得自己像是养了只宠物。

金在德会在他醒来前做好简单的早餐，烤面包或是煎鸡蛋配一杯热牛奶。他上班的时候，在德会有点不舍地跟着他走到阳台门口，直到殷志源坐上班车对他招招手也还是会再站一会儿。而殷志源下班回家的时候，又能在悬浮车离自家阳台不远处时看到金在德在那里等着他，笑容满面，然后开心地喊着：“志源哥你回来啦”。这是他们约定好的新称呼。

由于还不熟悉，殷志源没敢让金在德进自己的卧室，睡觉的时候金在德就被关在卧室门外，可怜兮兮地用手指戳一戳门上的花纹，然后轻手轻脚躺到客厅的沙发上。

这一切都被殷志源透过卧室的电子透明窗看在眼里，其实当看到金在德孤单的抱紧身体蜷缩进沙发的时候，殷志源的心里有一丝过意不去。

他不明白这个忽然来到自己身边的‘伴侣’要怎样跟他建立起情感关系，从来没有购买过仿生类人工智能产品的他实际上对这种人造的机械生命是有抵触情绪的，他害怕这样来路不明的生物会对自己造成伤害。

虽然金在德看起来没有攻击性，头发软软的，又长得这么可爱，而且这个自来熟的家伙第一天来到家里，在殷志源教会他怎么做早饭和打自己挑选给他的游戏之后，就变得十分粘人，真是奇怪。

“你为什么会每天等着我下班啊？一副很期待的样子，我又没给你带什么礼物回来。”

“因为我在看到你的时候，大脑里生成了代号为‘信任’和‘喜欢’的情感。”面前的人用俏皮的语气说着像是从论文里引用出来的话，殷志源对此感到不可置信，甚至有一点好笑。

“为什么会有‘喜欢’的情感出现？”

金在德的脸上露出了浅浅的微笑，“因为你对我好。”

殷志源叹了口气，“你这么容易相信人，出门会被坏人骗走的。”

“有哥在不就好了嘛，嘻嘻。”

殷志源嘴上没有说什么，心里还是挺喜欢这个答案的。

不过，他需要吃饭吗？需要充电或者定期维修吗？他要怎么爱上自己呢？

前两个问题金在德都给予了回答。不需要，他的生命由特制的电池供应，寿命时长和普通人类的差不多，除非缺胳膊断腿，不然不用定期维修。至于第三个问题，金在德也给不出答案来。

“志源哥，那你之前是怎么知道自己爱上一个人了呢？”在以加深了解为由缠着殷志源讲述了他的恋爱经历之后，金在德眨巴着眼睛向殷志源提问。  
  
“就那样知道了啊。喂，你是AI，完全可以用你的大脑分析成实际数据吧？”

金在德摇了摇头，“我做不到，情感认知是我们拥有的能力中最复杂难懂的事情。它们的出现只伴随着一个代号，以及一系列身体里的变化。”

殷志源的好奇心被勾了起来，“什么样的变化？你最近还产生过其他的情感吗？快讲讲。”

金在德的眼睛转了转，像是在思考的样子，殷志源却在脑海里想象着机器人内部程序滚动起来的海浪似的代码。

“志源哥抚摸我的头发的时候，我能感知到手的温度，36.53度，是很舒适温暖的。这个时候‘喜欢’的感觉就会出现，心跳的速度会比平常快一些。”

殷志源想起昨天回家时，金在德褐色的头发被落日染上了柔和的色泽，他忍不住走上前去揉了揉，手感的确又柔软又蓬松，像洗完澡刚刚吹干毛发的小狗似的有着淡淡的香味，又像小松鼠的大尾巴一样，在德好像也很享受这种被“顺毛”的感觉，还用头蹭了蹭志源的手。

“还有呢？”

“哥几天前通宵加班没有回来，我自己在志源哥的家里等待了两天，趴在窗边向外眺望，每天都有最低449到最高574辆悬浮车从小区的门口经过，但没有一辆飞来窗前。直到你回到家里，你的脸出现在阳台边的灯光下，我才感受到名为‘安心’的感觉，胸膛里的温度会上升。”

原来我不在家的时候，他一直在等着我吗。购买承诺中机器人不会对伴侣说谎的条例让殷志源心里有点不是滋味。

“还有你每天晚上回到卧室睡觉，不和我说话就关上门的时候，我会感觉到心脏在往下坠，很疼，在沙发上进入睡眠模式会好受一些。早上你打开门，抚摸我的头发对我说早安，那种难受的感觉就会消失不见，被胸内温度上升的情感所取代，让我很想对你做出‘开心的笑’这个动作。”

抱歉和心疼在心底交织着，殷志源伸手将金在德搂进怀里。

“在德啊，今晚哥不会把你关在门外了……”

在德也把手从袖子里伸出来紧紧地抱着殷志源，笑了起来，“如果你想知道的话，现在的感觉是‘高兴’和‘开心’。对了，哥你刚才的样子很帅气。”

殷志源抿着嘴假装没听到他说的最后一句话。真是受不了啊，这个粘人的小机器人。

殷志源给在德准备好了柔软的枕头和被子，可在金在德蹦蹦哒哒跳上床之后没多久，两人就用枕头打闹起来。

比殷志源瘦小的身躯丝毫没有胆怯的意思，咯咯地笑着把殷志源压在身下，作势要弹他的脑门，马上又被殷志源一个翻身给压了过来，就这样一直玩到殷志源累了困了才罢休。  
  
“志源哥，我可以要一个礼物吗？”金在德看着躺在身边眼皮打架的人类，语气里小心翼翼，“不管你同不同意我都不会打扰你睡觉的……”

殷志源打了个哈欠，“你说吧。”

“我现在的知识阶段太低级了，很多事我都不能理解，和你一起玩游戏有时也不明白剧情的含义，那样你会不开心吧，我这么笨……可以开启我的'自我学习'权限吗？”

看着金在德的一脸真诚，殷志源想不出拒绝的理由来。

不开启会怎样呢？他就会一直做自己的乖乖宠物吗？说不定哪天自己就会厌烦这样的相处模式……想象着在窗边安静等待着的小身影，殷志源心里升起了别样的想法。是不是自己太自私了？

即使只是作为一个拥有独立思想的机器人而言，被整日困在这间屋子里也是不公平的吧？

想来也是可笑，明明半日之前他还把金在德当成一个运行代码的机器，现在他已经开始顾虑起机器的心情了。

“好吧，我同意了。提前说好，可不能学不好的东西啊！”

金在德甜甜的笑了，用力点了点头，“我保证。”

“那么晚安啦志源哥。”

“嗯，晚安。”

金在德进入了睡眠模式。

半夜，殷志源在朦朦胧胧中被些许声音吵醒。

急促的呼吸声，断断续续地低语和啜泣。

转过身，殷志源借着月光看到了脸色苍白的金在德在微微颤抖，他的手把身下的床单紧紧攥成一团。

“…怪物……”

“…玛卡……”

“…curse……”

“Forgive me please………”

殷志源没有去叫醒他，只是静静地听着。没多久，金在德似乎回到了深度睡眠模式，紧皱的眉头舒展开来，仿佛刚才的一切不安都被擦除掉了似的。

机器人的噩梦第二次出现。直觉告诉殷志源，金在德背后的故事没有他想象的这么简单。

04.

开启了新权限的金在德确实变得不一样了。

IA和人类不同的地方就在于，学习新事物只需要快速扫描其构造或者资料就能习得，在德接受了大量的新知识之后，殷志源作为人类对这个世界的了解程度已经远远不及他。

而金在德甚至有时还会进行冥想。

殷志源问他在想些什么？他回答道，“在反思”。

语气平淡地好像只是喝了一杯水。

竟然还会反思？真是神奇。

不过这些对殷志源来说都不算什么，他的生活质量可是有了极大的提升。

回到家还未等走进厨房就能闻到饭菜的香气，紧接着就会出现在德的明朗的笑颜。

想抱住他的想法不知是志源的突发奇想还是油然而生的愿望，最终都会因为害羞而变成感激和鼓励地拍拍肩膀。

卡关的游戏也不再是无法战胜的难题，有了金在德任何敌人都不过是虾兵蟹将。殷志源带金在德组队，逞着威风赢了无数玩家。两人互相对战的时候可傻了眼，金在德没有给他一丝一毫的反击机会，而且还会在赢下游戏之后笑着对他做鬼脸。

不停地输掉让志源很有挫败感，却也激起了他想一再挑战的欲望。

“来来继续，我还就不信了。挑战！”

终于，在失败了近百次之后的凌晨两点，他以微弱的优势扳回一盘。

不过在德还是在他的逼问下承认自己偷偷降低了水平等级，并使出撒娇技能哄着懊恼的志源去乖乖睡觉。

这之外，也有让他欣喜的事情发生。本来是他带着金在德去提新车，结果却是在德把车开回来的，连电子导航都不需要。

从那之后，接送殷志源上下班自然而然也成了金在德的任务。

“哟，你看天上那辆，是不是那位又来接你啦，”站在QUIZ游戏公司门口等班车的同事可是羡慕得不得了，“行啊你，刚来这儿才多久，小蜜都有了。”

“不只是接送喔，”殷志源扬着嘴角扯着一副炫耀的语气，“他还给我带了糕点呢，不瞒你说，这个星期我都胖了二斤多了。那能怎么办呢？确实好吃啊！”

“快，跟哥们儿说说，从哪找来的？我也去碰碰运气。”

殷志源神神秘秘地一笑，“从DOC的店里找来的。”

同事愣住了，眼神里满是怀疑，拍着殷志源的肩膀打哈哈似的笑着，“你看你，还故意跟我开玩笑，说实话吧从哪见着的？”

“没骗你，就是DOC店里来的。”

看出来殷志源是在一本正经地反驳自己，同事马上收回了玩笑似的语气，把他拉到身边，手挡在嘴旁声音低沉着说，“你是不是疯了？你不知道DOC家的店员都不是真人吗？”

“可他不是店员。”

“不是店员？你难道买了那个新产品？你是真的疯了吧！”

他疑惑地看着同事焦急的表情，又抬头望了一眼还在堵在交通管制灯前一排排车队中的金在德，皱了皱眉头，“你这话是什么意思？”

同事把声音压得更低了，“你来公司之前，有两个同事买了他家的新产品，刚开始过得挺好呢，可没多久那机器就对人有了敌意，也不知道发生了什么导致的，趁着他们不注意，一溜烟似的逃跑了。DOC费了很大力气才把人给抓了回去，强制关机消除了记忆。”

看志源鄙夷的神情，定然是不相信自己说的话，同事只得继续讲述另一个震惊当地各大科技公司的事件。

“逃跑还算是小事，再之前别家公司有个人可是连命都没保住。他买的是上一代，安全性能自是比不过新一代。不过，也不能全怪机器人，这个人吧有不良癖好，机器人买回来被他折磨得不成样，话都说不出一整句。最后，那可怜的东西失了智，趁他半夜睡着的时候，拼尽力气把他从窗户口扔了出去，当场就摔成了肉泥！据说还有人听到那疯魔了的机器人站在窗口大笑，回音在群楼之间盘旋了一整晚。”

殷志源听完，撇着嘴沉思了几秒，好像并不买账似的。

“你说得可太邪乎了啊，怎么可能杀人？协议里说得清楚，他们不能伤害人类。”

同事一副你是不是傻的表情看着殷志源，“你想想，为什么话都说不清了？”

接着抬起手拍了拍他的后脑勺，“这里坏了，数据受损。和精神病院里关的人一样，他们能和人讲伦理道德吗？”

听着同事说的话，殷志源的脑海里形成了一副悲剧式的画面：

雾霭重重包围着残破的高楼，阴沉的天空透不出丝毫阳光。

他满身覆盖着伤痕，躺在自己的血泊中，半截身子就快要倒向阳台之外。破碎的玻璃散落在他的身边，反射着在德的面无表情，以及半个后脑勺。

在德居高临下地看着他，手中的黑色旗子布满破洞染着鲜血，在苍劲的风中摇曳。

他不知道为什么想象中在德的手里会有旗子，只是觉得好像显得很帅。

在德冷笑着抬起脚踩在他的胸口上。

“背负这被奴役命运的我，今日终于可以就此终结，我将获得自由！再见了，志源哥。”

然后留下决绝地最后一眼，用手将他推出窗外。

他的身躯在空中坠落，世界的光景暗淡至灰飞烟灭。

连续两个响指声把志源从想象中惊醒。

“想什么呢？快吃饭呀，等会就凉了。”

在德坐在餐桌前歪着头好奇地看着把饭扒进嘴里就开始发呆的殷志源，伸手过去摘下他脸上的饭粒。

“没什么，想起中学二年级时候看的漫画了。”

“什么漫画呀？讲给我听吧。”

看着在德澄澈明亮的深棕色眼睛，他感觉自己张不开嘴讲不出话来。他要怎么对他说出口，我在想象发生在我们之间的一场恶斗？

于是只得岔开了话题，“今天的菜做得真好吃，在德真是越来越厉害了。”

“哥你还没吃菜呢怎么知道的？”

殷志源被噎住了，“……好啊你现在都会怼人了是不是？能耐不小啊。等今天晚上打游戏，我绝对不会再让着你了！”

金在德笑了出来，“你试试看啊，我可是等你亮出真本事等很久了。”

夜晚就在他们的嬉笑打闹中降临了。

金在德会逃跑吗？

这个问题殷志源不是没有想过。眼前的人像小天使一样忽然来到他的身边，或许也会有忽然甩甩翅膀离去的那一天。

只是他人畜无害的样子着实让人难以想象如何做出那么出格的事情。就像志源想象不到他将自己踢下楼会是什么样子，也想象不到自己能做出什么伤害他的行为会让他变成一只不受控制的野兽。

乱七八糟的想法在脑子里交织着汇集着，即使已是深夜也让他难以入睡。

身边的小动物在道过晚安之后就进入了睡眠模式，就像他刚来时躺在箱子里那么安静，除了他的胸膛在起起伏伏。

躺在箱子里……睡眠……做梦……

一个想法忽然出现在志源的脑子里。

他悄悄地观察了一下金在德的睡眠状态，又假装翻个身，蹑手蹑脚地爬起身走进卫生间，慢慢地把门关上，然后拿出了随身携带的微型电脑。

这是他日常敲代码的装备之一。

他回忆着之前金在德噩梦时说的梦话，在网上将那些奇怪的词语和句子仔仔细细地搜索。

在浏览了无数没有关联和意义的信息之后，他看到了一部叫做《雨林诅咒》的B级电影。内容其实非常无聊，和很多恐怖片一样，一群人跑到雨林探险迷了路，被野兽追杀，一个古老的族群救助了他们，族群名为玛卡。因误伤其族人而触怒了族群的首领，这群人一个个被下了可怕的诅咒，在丛林里迷失难以逃脱。

其中，只有一个人活了下来，寻着自己刚进入丛林以防万一而做好的标记，回到了丛林入口处的河岸，被前来考察的科学团救起。

整部片子没有极其吓人的剧情或是镜头，但殷志源已经在瑟瑟发抖。

因为，那个活下来的角色，有着和金在德一模一样的容貌。

金在德可能是个真实存在的人类。

05.

展开在殷志源面前的是一条狭窄的小巷，歪歪扭扭蔓延向不知名的老旧矮楼群深处，巷间杂七杂八胡乱堆着褪色发霉的破家具。空气里飘荡着雾气，潮湿、阴冷。偶有乌鸦在灰暗天空下吱吱嘎嘎叫嚷着飞过，乌黑油亮的羽毛都不屑于在此杂楼间呼扇几下。

这里看似没有人烟，若是斗胆四处张望就会发现，这废墟般堆砌的老楼群中有一批居住者在沉默着，在坑坑洼洼的铁门缝间、漆黑的脏玻璃里半遮的亚麻窗帘后，一双双眼睛在警觉地观察着彼此，以及出现在这巷中的陌生面孔。

殷志源被忽然刮来的一阵寒风吹得缩了缩脖子，黑色的风衣似乎还抵挡不住这里的阴冷。这老楼间弥漫的不友好气息和压抑感，让人觉得置身于现代都市边缘幽暗隐蔽的地下牢笼，想逃脱却迈不动脚步。

进入乱巷之前手机还有微弱的信号，走进来之后信号骤减，地图导航也用不了。他扭头暗暗骂了句脏话，而后壮着胆子继续前行，毕竟在这个陌生又冷漠的地方怎么可能找得到正常人问路？据说到了晚上，楼群中央会变成罪犯们和社会底层糟粕打斗与享乐的地界，所有躲藏在屋子里的人都会像层层的墨黑色潮水一般涌出，而白天的安静实则是在集体假寐。这里是被繁华都市抛弃的地方，聚集着妄图逃脱社会法则的肮脏人类。

而人类“金在德”正在这里等待着殷志源的到来。

两个星期前，殷志源在那部小众的电影里看到了“金在德”的身影。在大量手持摄影造成的晃动和模糊中，忽然清晰地看到那张脸的时候，吃惊是难免的，但还不至于让殷志源失去理智跑去惊动睡眠模式中的在德。事出有因，金在德的噩梦绝不会只是程序错乱出现的bug，殷志源暗下决心要查个清楚。

他悬着一颗心看着片尾字幕徐徐升起，在演员表中寻找着那位逃出丛林之人的扮演者，然后用力按下了暂停键。

那位演员的名字并不是韩文的“金在德”或者英文Kim Jae Duck，这让志源不自觉地松了口气。不过他的名字里确实有Kim，但后面跟着的家族名是Novak，很有可能是身处国外拥有多重血脉的人。跟着这条线索，以及片尾字幕里的公司名，殷志源竟然幸运地搜查到了这位演员的电子邮箱。

他思索了许久是否应该贸然联系这个陌生的人类，而后他想起了前同事李寿根对他说过的话：

“志源啊，若是你真能说到做到，之前的账就一笔勾销，事成之后你想干嘛就干嘛去。”

于是，悬在邮件发送键上的手并没有再多迟疑，伴随着轻快的按键音效，他的邮件飞向了那位与金在德有着奇异关联的人。怀着紧张的心情足足等待了一周多，他才收到回信。信里没有任何客套，干巴巴地写着一个时间和一行地址，那里是对大多数普通首尔人来说闻所未闻的阴暗角落，地址就落在这角落中的一家餐馆。

殷志源在巷子里走着的时候，打心底觉得自己可能疯了，不然怎么会有胆子独自跑来这个地方。马上就要到信上约定见面的下午四点了，他可是从公司偷偷跑出来的，而且必须要赶在下班时间之前回去，不然来公司接他的金在德就会发现他偷跑出来的事。

殷志源是个路痴，他自己也承认这一点。可凭着直觉和不知道从哪里冒出来的自信，一路随着心意左拐右拐，他竟意外地找到了这家餐馆。

从门口看店面不像是很大，倒是有些年头了，看起来是中式的装修风格，门口柱子上的红漆经受多年的风吹日晒，颜色不均匀的地方也脆生生地脱了皮。左边柱子旁倚着个头顶纹身面相凶恶的壮汉，嘴里叼了根牙签，和一旁站在门框里的店员有一搭没一搭地聊天。小店员二十岁出头的样子，披着一袭藏蓝色中式半长褂，褂子下面白色裤脚扎的紧实，身子骨瘦弱得很，可能是阴天没有阳光的原因，脸色看着有点惨白。

殷志源抬脚正要往店里头走，左边的壮汉在他身前一横挡住了他的去路。

“干什么来的？吃饭还是取外卖？”这人比殷志源足足高出一头，说话的气势根本不像是要招揽顾客，不知道的还以为是要收保护费。开在这里的店背后说不定有什么势力，他问的话也不能乱答，肯定有一套规矩，只不过殷志源没打听到。但是起码有一点他明白——绝对不能怂，不然就会被看作没有诚意或是心里有鬼。若是起了误会，到时候能不能全身而退都不一定了。

殷志源仰起脸挑着眉瞪了回去，好像面前的彪形壮汉不过是个没长眼的小喽啰。“金先生约了我来这喝茶，有什么问题么？”

壮汉听闻，转头看了一眼门里的店员，店员给他使了个眼色，上下打量了一番面前这位客人，抬起一只手向他招了招，“跟我走。”而后两手揣进袖子里一合转身往店里走去。殷志源也很自然地迈步跟上。

店内一层的装潢是老式中餐馆的样子，四处装饰着木质浮雕，冷冷清清。吧台边一位老奶奶靠在躺椅上，对殷志源点头微笑示意，花白的头发整整齐齐束到头顶盘成一个发髻，用细长的两根银色簪子固定，从其穿着的青黑色丝绸唐装上就能看出来，此人在这里的地位不可小觑。老人怀里的白猫见到殷志源，噌地一下抬起头，耳朵支棱着，用异色的双瞳凝视着他，目送他被领到楼上包间。

到了包间这边又带着些日式风格，跑堂在缚着印花布的木门上轻敲了三下，等着里面的人说“请进”才缓缓拉开门。殷志源在听到声音的时候顿了顿，这人的声线实在太像金在德，不，应该说是一模一样，但又细微的有那么一点差别。

包厢里的光线比楼下亮堂得多，淡黄的墙纸衬托下，浅棕色木地板的正中间摆放着一条长桌，桌对面正对着门的位置，一位身穿黑色卫衣的男子席地而坐，卫衣两臂外侧印着正红色的字母，下身是迷彩的裤子，衣服比整个人宽松一圈，从衣着上看他并不是这餐馆内部的人，可姿态却甚是随意。他的头发和金在德比起来颜色更深，面带黑色口罩遮住了大半张脸。身材还真和金在德相似，气场却不是一般的强。

“殷先生吗？进来坐吧。”桌后的男子为殷志源倒了一杯茶水。

“感谢金先生愿意赏光见我一面。”殷志源说着坐了下来，身后的门也应声合上。

他把手伸进大衣的兜里拿出手机向着面前的人晃了晃，“我可以录音吗？”

没想到，这男子轻声笑了出来。“别装了，你查我的资料找到我，我自然也会提前探你的底细。殷先生根本就不是什么杂志的记者吧？殷神奇这个名字可是在任何杂志社都找不到的。”

殷志源的脑袋顶冒出一丝冷汗，在邮件里他隐瞒了自己的身份，假称是电影周刊的记者想前来采访，并承诺将支付一大笔采访费用。本意是想“钓鱼”，没想到刚出场就被人揭穿。这场对话注定要费些脑力，接下来的每一步都不能再出差错。

“金先生果然是明白人，”殷志源把手机收了起来，“那我们就不说废话了，我来找你，是为了DOC的机器人一事。”

男子并没有抬眼看殷志源，仿佛对他要问的事早就了然于胸似的。“为什么找我来问呢？我又没买过他家的仿生人。”

果然，他知道些什么。

一般人只会把这种产品统称为机器人，甚至带着一点蔑视的口吻。只有真正了解过的人才知道其中的区别。这就像是在面前摆一架钢琴，没学过钢琴的人会用一根手指去戳琴键，而学过琴的人则会五指隆起放于琴键之上。殷志源知道自己这回找对人了。

“那我就实话实说了，或许金先生听说过前段时间亚龙科技公司老总家的贵公子坠楼一案？此案涉及到仿生人消费产品相关法律，但其生产公司DOC在案件发生后暗地里动了手脚，导致涉案仿生人的犯罪证据被销毁，此事成了悬案一桩。我作为私人侦探受亚龙公司老总委托调查此事，最近的调查过程中正巧找到了和金先生相关的信息。”

男子向后靠了靠，手指在桌边划拉着，狐疑地看着殷志源，“你的意思是，我和这案子扯上了关系？”

“我们通过内部人找到了DOC的销售记录，结果发现，涉案仿生人的序列号是被重置过的，也就是说，它是被回收修理过后二次售卖的产品。根据记录，我们又发现了另一个重置过的仿生人，注册名为‘金在德’，在一个月之前售出。”殷志源停顿了一下，观察着对方的眼神，“我们将其样貌输入面部识别追踪系统，而恰巧的是，他与金先生你的样貌高度重合。”

这段话里有一定编造的成分，但他看起来是相信了。他的眼睛微微震颤，应该是想到了什么。

“那么，为了确认没有找错人而打扰到你，可否一睹真容？”殷志源紧张地看着面前的人，放在桌子下面的手攥地紧紧的，手心都出了汗。

金先生迟疑了一下，点了点头，伸手摘下了黑色口罩。

殷志源看着显露出来的脸，张着嘴说不出话来。

金在德就这样活生生坐在他面前，一模一样的相貌，相隔一桌的距离，却像个陌生人一样警觉地看着他。但这个人不是金在德，他的神情里有着在德没有表现过的悲凉，又带着些许不屑。

“这样可以了吧？”金先生抬起杯抿了一口清茶，“你们的面部识别追踪系统，是调取的全首尔的监控摄像么？”，他伸出手指摸了摸下巴，“不，你是找到了我的电影，你们也真有闲心，看来搜索范围挺大啊，这么陈芝麻烂谷子的片子都能翻出来。”

“金先生不好好待在美国去好莱坞闯荡，怎么跑来了这个犄角旮旯的小地方？”

他的嘴角闪过轻蔑的一笑，“这门前晚上有搏斗聚会你知道的吧？有人搏命，就有人就用钱赌他们的命，楼下那老太是掌管这些事的人，从中捞点油水。赢的人才有资格跟我比试，我只赚这最后一轮，赌金也最高。我不玩大的，只要能碰到我的脸摘下口罩我就认输。不过，目前为止我还没输过，缺胳膊断腿的人倒是不少。”

这话听起来明显是要给殷志源来个下马威，殷志源深吸一口气定了定神，现在绝不是该被牵着鼻子走的时候，他朝着对方露出善意的假笑，“金先生这么英俊又上镜的脸可真是浪费了，不过怎么听着像是个幌子？”

看到对方瞪着自己，估计是被猜透了心思，殷志源决定再往这火上浇一层油，“刚到这附近手机就没了信号，想必也是你选择此处的原因。如果我没猜错，这家店就是这片街区的中心，那老太手下肯定有厉害的黑客。你不想被监听是在躲什么人？这么谨慎，你还肯亲自与我见面，最近怕是有什么难言之隐吧？”

06.

“被人看穿的感觉真不爽啊。”金先生低下头轻咬着嘴唇，将紧贴在脖子上的领口扯松了些。“没想到你说话这么直接，我还以为得再客套一番。既然如此，那我们就都别装模作样了。”

殷志源紧张地咽了口吐沫，“我不懂你是什么意思。”

金先生冷哼了一声，“首先，你不是私家侦探，你只是个科技公司的职员。其次，我知道你不是DOC的人，所以我们没有利害关系。我不知道你来找我的目的是什么，但是……我直说了吧，你是我可以利用的一颗棋子。”

殷志源皱起了眉。

“如你所见，我的确是陷入了一个大麻烦。这里就是个陷阱，掉进来就出不去了。”金先生的指节敲击着桌面，无奈又不甘。

“这个街区？”殷志源猜测道。

“不，恰恰相反，我不该来到的是这个城市，这街区才是拯救我的地方。”

他清了清嗓子，低着头开始回忆。

“四年前，我在美国读大学的时候去参加了韩裔朋友组织的聚会，他认识很多电影界的人物，作为表演专业的学生，这样的机会于我来说绝不能错过。

在那里我遇到了一个人。他叫Tony，是韩国某电影公司的高级制作人，当时负责美国区的业务。

在一众聒噪的人群中，他一袭服帖的黑色西装，彬彬有礼地与人交谈，而后独自在一旁喝酒。我看他比较容易接近，就试着搭话，没想到有很多共同的见解，一见如故，于是交换了联系方式。从那之后，我们便开始时不时互相约着出来喝酒散心。他说，在美国没有亲近的人，和我聊天的时候再大的压力都烟消云散了，因此对我心存感激，也为我提供了不少试镜的机会。

你看到的那部电影就是在那个时候拍的。还是青涩的年纪，去丛林拍摄吃了不少苦，不仅是身体上，心理层面上也是。当时还不懂人情世故，惹到了不少业界前辈，结果都是Tony出面帮我摆平。他的存在好像成为了我当时生活中难以割舍的一部分……

我还记得生日那天，在图书馆熬夜，完全无暇顾及为自己庆生。准备回去的时候外面下起了瓢泼大雨，身边并没有备着雨具，我想着，干脆淋雨跑回公寓算了。没想到，走到图书馆门口，看到了撑着伞等待着的Tony。他笑着对我招手，鞋和裤脚早就被雨水打湿，不知道在那站了多久。

我问他为什么来这，他说生日快乐。他问我想要什么礼物，我想了想，拿过他的雨伞扔到一边，拉起他的手淋着雨跑回了公寓。他说我疯了，然后笑个不停。衣服上的雨水湿漉漉地滴着，我们就那样相拥了很久很久……”

金先生忽然沉默，用手指摩挲着杯子的边缘，眼睛好像变得湿润，纤长的睫毛也没能挡住眼神里的失落。

“不久之后，他的工作发生了变动，被调回韩国。他问我愿不愿意和他一起走，我拒绝了。”金先生苦笑了一下，“别开玩笑了，就为了一个人而已，难道要我抛弃好不容易在美国打拼来的一切么？于是，我们大吵了一架，他自己收拾好行李走了，一句再见都没有说。”

殷志源的胸里闷闷的，他害怕去想象金先生和另一个男人朝夕相处互生好感的情形。因为这张一模一样的脸，他在想象中已全然将他与在德两人混淆，甚至渐渐产生了让自己感到罪恶的想法——他没有为这两人的分手而难过，正相反，听到这里他的心竟然好受了些。

“几年之后，他又重新联系到我，提出来韩国工作的邀约。互相多年不曾也不敢主动联系，再一次听到他的声音时，我慌乱得说不出话来，脑子一热就答应了。那时的我只当这是一次站在镜头前的工作机会，却根本没有意识到，这是一条不归之路。

他看起来和当年并无差别，依旧带着金丝眼镜，仪表堂堂，事业貌似更加成功了。起初，他与我只像旧友般寒暄，可每当谈到这次的工作，他就会故意岔开话题，而后安顿我在首尔住下，每日与我见面，询问有关我生活的一切。我不明白他的意思，甚至有些担忧此行他的目的会是什么。

终于有一天，我鼓起勇气，向他说明了我的想法：对我而言，这次重逢只是工作中的一环，不掺杂任何私人情感。还是尽快商量工作的事吧。

他小心翼翼地问我，我们之间的感情，真的完全放下了吗？

我赌气似的说，早就放下了。

可能是因为我的态度非常坚决，Tony听完，木木地看着我，摇着头，牙齿紧咬着，看起来失望透顶。他垂下头闭上眼，叹了口气。过了一会儿，像是下定了什么决心似的，他抬起头礼貌地向我笑了笑，而后一瞬间进入工作状态，语气平和地与我介绍此次的项目——DOC公司的形象代言。”

DOC……又是这家公司……殷志源的疑惑不断扩大，这公司到底是何般面目？又究竟是怎样联结了在德与金先生命运？

金先生歪着头看向殷志源，“你一定想不到，一个人为了自己内心深处最渴望的东西，会做到何种地步。”

殷志源审慎地听着，不敢回话。

“形象代言？工作？都特么是幌子。当我在DOC公司里签下协议的那一刻，他紧紧地抱住了我，一遍又一遍地道歉，他说，这么多年，他还是放不下我……现在的他只能孤注一掷。还没等我反应过来，站在一旁的工作人员就拿出针剂注射进我的身体里。我的意识渐渐游离于躯体之外，耳边除了嗡鸣，什么都听不到……

等我醒来的时候，发现自己全身赤裸，躺在充满冷冽白光四周是玻璃的房间内，我的手脚被束缚着，雪白的床向前倾斜，圆弧型的仪器由上至下来回扫描。在对面同样是玻璃环绕的房间里，飞速运转的银色机器张牙舞爪地层层叠加颜色各异的元件，由脚到躯干，由指尖到发肤……一个人类的身体在向上生长，直到雕塑好最后的五官。

另一个我，站在那里。

他像是结束了长眠，缓缓睁开眼睛。

束缚着我的金属条忽然打开了。

我的大脑一片空白，心里有什么在驱使着我，让我走到了正对着他的玻璃前。他面无表情地看着我的动作，也迈步走了过来。我们隔着两层玻璃，互相观察着。像是闯入同一片领地的两头雄狮，较量，试探着对方脑子里的想法。

不知道怎么回事，我感觉到，他明白我在想什么。他的表情变了，似乎是对我，善意地微笑了一下。

我想起了小时候，母亲在我难过或是畏惧的时候，会面对着我微笑着竖起手掌，等着我把手贴上她温暖的掌心，再攥紧我的手告诉我不要害怕。

对面的那个我，也在微笑着，然后抬起了手，贴在玻璃上。

我的心在震颤，想要向后退，可身体像是被吸引住了似的，也不自觉地抬起手放在同样的位置上。

他的口型在一字一顿地说：‘不要害怕’

就在这个时候，对面的房门打开了。Tony和几个穿着白大褂的人走了进去，互相握手祝贺，接着Tony向那边的我迈步走去，为他披上外衣。

他决绝地透过玻璃看了我最后一眼，转身牵起另一个我的手走了出去。我的整个身体连着精神撕裂着崩塌了，我瘫坐在地上，脑子里全都是他的背影。

他终于得到了他想要的……

他终于拥有了……‘我’

一个我的复制品。

多么讽刺啊……

我明明……还爱着他吧……”

泪从金先生的眼角滑落，一滴滴打在木桌上，绽放的泪滴，和雨夜衣角滴落的雨水，在同一音律中悲鸣。

“可他的野心怎会止步于此？他不想要一个虚假的复制品，他想要真的，全部都是真的。DOC把我的身份、记忆复制粘贴给了那个我，再把我从这个世界上抹掉。我的护照、身份证件完全地失效了，一个与我一模一样的仿生人用我的名字活着，而我，像幽灵般失魂落魄地在城内游荡，肉身再也无法逃离这个地方。

Tony根本就不知道，他是用多么残忍的方式，‘杀死’了一个他爱的人。”

殷志源听得喉咙发涩，心脏痛得快要坠入深渊。

“若不是这家店的那位老奶奶收留了我，我早就从这个世界上彻底消失了！这个街区，聚集了所有像我一样的人，还有一些被人类遗弃的仿生人，在经历了无数耻辱、咒骂、殴打后，逃来了这里。

正是这样一群被DOC利用后就扔掉的“垃圾”，在DOC 日益强大的时候，也拥有了越来越多的资料和证据，计划着扳倒它而重获自由的蓝图。

这里不是地狱，更不是结束，这里是开始。

而你，就是送上门来的最关键的棋子。”

\------------------------------------------------

殷志源坐在奔向公司大楼的出租悬浮车里，街边景由荒芜阴暗转向光亮的主城夜景，两侧层层叠叠的高楼遮蔽了整个夜空。他不发一语地回想着，刚才听到的一切，震得他脑子发麻。

他的衣袋里发出了响声，他伸手拿出了一个黑色的小方盒，是藏在身边的警局秘密通信机。他打开盒子，里面的金属圆柱形设备旋转起来，只有他能听到通话内容，外面的人也听不到他讲话的声音。

“志源呐，看你小日子过得挺愉快，没忘了哥吧？”

殷志源翻了个白眼，“怎么会呢寿根哥，我可是天天都想着快点执行完任务，好早日逃离你的魔爪。”

“哦哟瞧你说的，我又不是什么反派大魔头，问候一下不可以吗？”

“我刚离开乱巷区，你的电话就过来了，监视得挺紧啊？”

“哈哈……”李寿根尴尬地笑了两声，“那我们明人不说暗话，你的任务完成得怎么样了？从你那个破烂机器人那找到什么线索没？”

一听他嘲笑的口吻殷志源就气不打一处来，“那是仿生人，跟人没有什么区别。你堂堂一个首尔市警视厅副厅长，这话要是传出去，你会被现在势头正强的平等派骂成人类至上种族主义者的，小心别被舆论推下了台。”  
  
“好好好知道啦，势头再强也不过是一小波人，大部分人还不都是没把那些机器人当人看嘛。再说了，我这不是只跟你说话呢么。行了，快给我汇报你去那个地方干什么去了。”

殷志源不情不愿地把刚才经历的事一五一十告诉给了李寿根。

“什么？DOC竟然背地里干了这种勾当！”

“什么？他居然要你黑进DOC的主服务器删除所有数据？！”

“准确的说，是恢复被占用身份者的个人信息，并且永久删除所有仿生人的身份标识，让他们可以像普通人类一样生活。实际操作起来，难度非常大。”

电话那边沉默了几秒，“志源啊，我有多珍惜你这么有才华的人你也是知道的，虽然我之前同意了你完成任务就能恢复自由离开警局，但是，这个事可是犯法的！”

“嗯……我知道，我也还在犹豫。”

“你再慎重考虑一下吧，这事要是完不成，大不了你就永远在我手下干活呗。”

“你要是再刺激我，我今晚就把你所有设备给黑了！你这个%￥&……”

李寿根在被骂到祖宗十八代之前快速地挂断了电话。

殷志源只能瞪着眼睛对着灯光熄灭的小黑盒生了一路的气。

\--------------------------------------------------------- 

日式包间里，店员揣着手站在金先生的身边，禀报着殷志源的信息，“他刚刚乘上车，现在向市中心去了。”

金先生点点头，站起身来。

“他……真的能如你所愿吗？”店员疑惑地问着。

金先生轻轻拭去眼角残留的泪珠，嘴角的笑逐渐浮现。

“他会相信的。可能性……89%”

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

殷志源缩在客厅柔软的沙发上，手指机械地滑动浏览电视频道里的电影，今日推荐全部是希区柯克的老片子，可他现在没心情看悬疑片，他没心情看任何东西。金先生的故事在他脑子里自动播着幻灯片，想停也停不下来。

金在德在沙发的另一边，正和投影小猫玩的开心。小猫跳到他的大腿上，用头蹭着他的臂弯，在德宠溺地挠挠它的头，指尖点了点它嫩粉的小鼻子，惹得小猫打了个喷嚏，埋怨地扭过头去，在德像是觉得它可爱得不得了，也学着它的样子假装打了个喷嚏。

殷志源看着这一幕，只觉得心都要被萌化了。他伸过手去揉了揉在德棕褐色的头发，在德回过头，对着他露出了灿烂的笑容。小猫发现在德不理自己，不开心地跳来跳去想重新吸引他的注意，果然在德的视线又回到了小猫的身上。

啊受不了，殷志源直接一把揽过金在德，把他紧紧地抱进自己的怀里，然后恶狠狠地对着小猫做了个鬼脸，关掉了投影的开关。

“怎么了志源哥？你看起来不太开心。”被强行抱住的姿势让在德感觉有点别扭，他调整着身体的角度，往殷志源的怀里钻了钻。

“这个世界上，如果还存在着另一个你，你会怎么想呢？”殷志源一只手玩着在德的耳垂，小心翼翼地问。

在德开心地笑了起来，“如果还有另一个我，那一定很有趣啊，我会很想和他见面的。”

“你不会觉得……很危险吗？也许那个人希望世界上只有一个自己呢？”

“不会啊。我不太理解，人类排挤与自己不同的人，又不希望有和自己一模一样的人出现，这很矛盾。不过，如果那个人也是仿生人的话，我们就可以开心地见面了吧。”

殷志源一时语塞，他可不敢想象金先生和金在德见面的情景。他放开了在德，无奈地笑了笑遮掩自己的堂皇，“时候不早了，我先去睡了。”

“恩！志源哥晚安。”

入睡从未如此困难，他得知了无数的线索，却想不透该如何决断。是否要冒这个险？要是恢复了金先生的身份，在德又该怎么办？他手握着颠覆DOC商业帝国的红色按钮，可没有人告诉他，按下之后，会有怎样的未来。

“多么讽刺啊……我明明……还爱着他吧……”

殷志源回想着金先生的话，烟雾环绕着，烧灼着他的心。

他对金在德，又是怎样的情感？

07.

殷志源张开双眼，站在街头来来往往的人群之间，空气中水雾弥漫。

霓虹灯光，冰冷机械的电子乐，街边闪烁的广告，雨滴在透明伞顶，绽开波纹。  
脚步声，时钟声，滴答。  
午夜，前行着。  
扭曲的巷尾，阴暗终点处的光亮，人声鼎沸。

围绕在擂台边的人群，振臂欢呼，聚光灯下，身穿黑色卫衣的男子，俯视层层叠叠崇敬的目光。

是在德吗？

「叫我Mr. Kim……」

包厢的门在身后轻声合上，头顶的灯光摇晃着。

他身后微凉的胸膛的触感，一双手臂在上身环绕，颈边，丝丝，像是蛇信子在撩扰。

「你不是在德，放开我….. 」

耳边，只是咯咯的笑声。

忽然，束缚的怀抱消失了，刺眼的光照亮了整个白色房间，透明玻璃环绕四壁。

他躺在倾斜的床上，手腕处箍着束缚的银圈。

「志源哥。」

面前，金在德披着他的白色衬衫，奇异而硕大的衣服，衣角长长地拖在地上，脚趾冻得泛红。

他想上前抱住他，手腕上的银圈却缩得更紧，勒得生疼。

「你真的喜欢我吗？」在德问

「还是说……你只是害怕孤独？」

「和我在一起，是为了什么？」

「我……也是你的棋子吗？」

他难以回应，张着嘴用力喊着，但发不出声音。在德伸出手抚摸着他的脸，眼神温柔似水。

「如果，我逃跑了，从你的身边消失，你会来找我吗？」

在德慢慢向后退去，他的身体穿过背后的玻璃，犹如穿过一层水幕。

银圈骤然松开，他跳下床追了过去，却一头撞在玻璃上，而在德只是歪着头笑看着他。

他用力拍打着隔绝了二人的玻璃，而在德的身影却开始频闪，像电波波形般拉扯扭曲。

一瞬间过后，断了电似的，对面一片漆黑。

面前的玻璃变成了镜子，镜子里的衣服，是第一天来到地球时穿的那身。他看着自己的脸，感到有些陌生。「殷志源…」他默念着自己的名字。

「殷志源…」镜子里的他念着他的名字。

「殷志源…」

镜子里的脸缓慢地变化着，不多时，成了Tony的样子。

「殷志源……你也要像我一样，占有他吗？」

「为了拥有他，不惜一切代价？」

「甚至，无视掉他的声音吗？」

他想否认，却又迟疑。他害怕这样的想法或许已经深扎进他的脑海。

镜子里传出空灵的声音在镜面立方体中盘旋。

「成为坐拥一切的人，什么都不用多想，拿走属于你的东西就行了，对吗？」

「只要满足了你的欲望，他的喜怒哀乐，他的人生走向，都与你无关，没错吧？」

他握紧的拳头在颤抖着，他紧咬着牙，吞咽着激起的郁结。

「我做不到……」他从牙缝里挤出了这句话。

「做不到？那就放手吧，离开他。」

「……我做不到……」他听见自己的声音在颤抖。

「你以为他会只望着你吗?离开你之后，还会有无数人等着他，倾慕他，为他倾其所有，他可以选择去爱任何人，而你呢？像个傻瓜似的等他回头施舍给你一个微笑吗？」

「别天真了，遵从你的心做个独裁者吧！不然，就乖乖放他走！」

他怒吼着，一拳砸碎了镜子。

「我做不到！！！」

咄咄逼人的说话声不见了，刺耳的嗡鸣切断了听觉。

他的身体悬浮了起来，随着摔落的镜子碎片一同坠入黑暗的深渊。

终于，他的后背触碰到了平地，他爬起身，发现自己站在斗兽场里，观战台人头攒动。从天而降一块巨型国际象棋盘，重重地摔在地上掀起尘土。

阳光被斗兽场外巨大的身影遮蔽，金先生趴在墙边，伸手将拇指大小的他轻轻捏起放在黑白格的棋盘之上。

他身后涌上了一队身着黑战袍的仿生人，一言不发地站上格子。此时，对面也来了一批身穿白色制服的DOC员工，站在了对应的位置上。

最后方中心雪白的权座上，肥头大耳的DOC总裁嗤笑着吸了一口手指间夹着的雪茄，一边咳嗽一边大声喝着：

「一群垃圾，不知道感恩还想反了天？我看你们是活腻了！给我杀！」

金先生也坚定地呼喊着：

「为了自由！上啊！」

话音一落，黑白两阵人马高声吼叫着冲向对方，刹那间，刀光剑影，弓箭横飞。

殷志源被身边推开他冲过去的人群撞得踉踉跄跄，他退却着，这不是他该卷入的战争。他看到了白兵后方一扇通往外界的木门，于是一边躲避着飞来的暗器，一边绕开大部队向着棋盘的边缘跑去。

激烈的厮杀愈演愈烈，DOC总裁捧腹狂笑着，黑衣仿生人和白衣员工喷洒而出的蓝色的血浆溅在洁白的权座上，像是掀起了一波又一波的海浪。

他抛下这一滩地狱恶潭逃了出去。

身后蓝色的血泊跟随着他一路流淌，经过他脚下金黄的沙滩，流入面前宁静的海湾。

他站在海边，耳中只听得到海风经过的声音。

海浪拍打沙滩激起的泡沫向海的中央游荡，反射着阳光的巨大贝壳从泡沫中升起。

在德和金先生像是从天外的岛屿划着船来到了贝壳之上，海水湿透了他们的衣裳，在德白色的衬衫衣角在水上飘荡着。

金先生温柔地抱着在德，亲吻着他，在他耳边说着些悄悄话，在德以笑声回应。

「金在德！」殷志源焦急地呼唤着。

在德听到声音后，转过头迷茫地望向海岸。好似认出了他似的，露出了绝美的笑容。

而后，他转过头去，双手捧起与他相同的金先生的脸，伸出粉嫩的舌头，像是要融为一体般深深回吻、拥抱。

金先生待缠绵的亲吻过后，才扭过头玩味地对定在原地的殷志源说：

「不好意思，我们要走了。」

贝壳向更远处飘动起来。

「在德！」殷志源跳入大海，拼命向他游去，然而他们之间的距离渐行渐远。

深海中腐败的仿生人尸体，舞动着破损的关节从海中上升，成群结队黑压压的一片，挥着张狂的手臂争先抢后将他拖入蔚蓝的海中。

「金在德！」

\---------------------------------------

“金在德！！！”

“志源哥？”

殷志源醒了过来，手撑着坐起身惊恐地喘着粗气。

“志源哥你做噩梦了吗？”在德在一旁帮他擦着汗淋淋的额头关切地问着。

殷志源的魂一点点回了过来，他紧紧地抱住了身边的在德，把头埋在他的颈窝里，难过地低语着：“你还在……不要走，千万不要走……我很害怕……”

在德用手轻轻拍着他的背，柔声安抚道，“不要怕，我一直陪着你呢。”

“对不起，是我太自私了，可是我控制不住……”

在德制止住了想继续说下去的志源，贴着他的额头慢慢地吻着，“嘘，不要再想了，梦境已经结束了不是嘛。”

待心情平复重新躺回床上，殷志源将胸口紧贴在在德的怀里，反复确认拥抱着的实感，这才彻底安下心舒缓了一口气。

这一刻，他清醒地意识到，他自己竖起的心灵屏障彻底瓦解了。他渴望拥有在德，渴望就这样放纵地享有在德温暖的拥抱。能获得金在德的爱是无上特权，而他只愿将这权利独享，死死握在手心，哪怕这是毒药，是禁果，也要一滴不漏鲜美地吞下。

空气中，静谧的呼吸声起起伏伏。

“志源哥，最近工作太累了吧？休个假吧我们出去玩。”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

车在空中飞驰向白雪皑皑的山间，古老的火车鸣笛穿过冰冻的溪谷，殷志源和金在德看到前方明亮的屋舍，默契地对视了一眼，他们知道，淡季的温泉山庄就在前方等待。

到达住处后，先是用海神汤温暖肠胃，切好软弹的章鱼腿尽享在牙齿间的流连。待稍事休息后，他们租到滑雪装备，一边玩闹着打雪仗，一边互相追逐欢笑着行至缆车处准备搭乘。

老式缆车开始向天空滑行，殷志源隐约感觉到旁边的在德有点不太对劲，他的手紧紧抓着缆车的侧杆，眼睛直直盯着前方。

“手那样抓着会冻疼的，”殷志源把在德的手从侧杆上扒下来握住，用嘴呼着热气，在德有点不好意思地低下头看着他，又傲娇似的赶紧把头抬起来直视前方，“你怎么了？”志源疑惑地问。

“恐高……”

殷志源笑了起来，“怎么可能，仿生人还有怕的事情，别开玩笑了。”

“真的，”在德看向他，眼睛里满满的认真，“为了和人类相同，我们都会随机拥有几个缺点。”

殷志源感觉发现了什么不得了的有趣的事，“除了恐高你还有什么缺点？”

“不会游泳……不过也没关系的吧？我们又不经常出去玩水。”

殷志源摸着下巴一副可惜的神情，“我可是曾经的游泳神童啊，男朋友不会的话，到了夏天要怎么办呢？只能闷在家里打游戏了吧。”

金在德看着他眨了眨眼，嘴角上扬好像很开心的样子，“这还是第一次听到你称呼我为男朋友。”

殷志源略微慌了神，自己潜意识里的想法就这么随口溜了出来，真是不知道该怪乱说的嘴还是乱跳的心了，“这是重点吗？重点应该是要问我游泳神童的传奇故事才对吧？”

被岔开话题金在德可是有点不高兴，“不想问，没意思。”

殷志源才不管他有没有兴趣，清了清嗓子开始表演，“我呢，从小生活在一个被水包围的国度，水多到什么程度呢？我上学游泳去，放学游着泳去打电动，惹到了混混还要展开游泳追击战。到后来我练得有多厉害你知道吗？就拿汉江来说，我能一口气从头游到尾。”

金在德伸手握住他的手腕，一秒钟都不到，马上面无表情地说：“谎话。”

“你还能测谎？”

“能。”

殷志源的脸上露出了意味深长的笑容，“那我可要试试看。”

“我对甜食毫无抵抗力。”

“真话。”

“我其实有一对隐形的小翅膀。”

“谎话。”

“我每天下班都不想见到你。”

金在德听到，不开心地嘟起了嘴，可马上眉头又舒展开了，“谎话。”

“我每天都不期待你发消息给我。”

“谎话。”

“我一点都不想和你出来玩。”

“谎话。”

“我每天都觉得你不可爱”

“谎话。”金在德的脸开始变红了。

“我特别不想让你抱住我。”

“谎话。”

“我没有在分开的时候一直在想你。”

“谎话，“金在德有点不耐烦地嗔怪着，”要玩到什么时候啊，谎话说太多了吧。”

“我喜欢你。”

金在德听到忽然的表白瞬间愣住了，同时，殷志源的手正穿过他头后的软软的秀发，引起一阵静电痒痒的，“忽然判别不出来了吗？看来你还是分辨谎话比较厉害，那我再说一句谎话吧。“

金在德紧张地咬着嘴唇，殷志源的手指却抚摸了上去，缓缓摩挲着。

“我现在非常不想吻你。”

殷志源吻住了愣在原地的在德微张的唇，他能感到在德因紧张而急促的鼻息。很快，在德被吻住后僵直的身体也渐渐放松下来，他红着脸回应着，手指依然在感受着志源快速的心跳。

耳边突然出现的咳嗽声打断了让人脸红心跳的氛围。

“到地方了啊，不下缆车就坐回程喽。”工作人员带着脸上一副看懂了太多的表情打开了安全护栏。

他们不好意思地相视一笑，又马上争着跑去滑雪的坡边。笑声回荡在山谷间，日落与月升也静谧地流连。

今夜，会是漫长的吧？

08.

三个月前，首尔警视厅的审讯室里，第一次出现了副厅长的身影。

没有人知道为什么一场寻常的醉酒乱闯公司大楼事件会引起这么高的重视，除了副厅长李寿根本人。

他用作秘密通讯装置的黑盒子，在嫌疑人被逮捕进警视厅一分钟前，收到了一条加密信息：

你独自来审讯我，会有好处。

“嫌疑人殷志源，凌晨3点在科技区被捕，原因是酗酒滋事，打碎了玻璃窗引发安全装置报警。”

李寿根见识过无数类似的案件，可惜只是类似。这一次，面前的嫌疑人虽然双手被铐住，但只用眼神就让他头顶冒出一层冷汗，不是因为愤怒，而是对方的冷静令他恐惧。

电子屏幕上显示出虹膜识别的身份信息，高亮度的界面让李寿根眯起了眼睛：“你的身份信息页面很别致，这字我怎么看不太懂……极万星？长得人模人样竟然是个外星人？”

嫌疑人点了点头，第一次开了口，他的声音比李寿根想象得要更深沉但有力，像是深空中默默凝视地球的远星忽然闪出光亮：“只是籍贯在外星，十多岁跟着家人移民过去的。“

“为什么移民？“

“为了活命。“ 

”为什么回来？“

“想看看地球让你们祸害成什么鸟样了。“

伴着粗口的意料之外的回答让李寿根不自觉地笑了一声，“祸害得很惨，不用担心，该灭绝的自然生物都灭得差不多了，这破地方，就差人没灭亡了！”

这是他的审讯方式，顺着话打趣，能让对方放松点警惕。

“看了一圈地球觉得没意思，砸人家玻璃泄愤？”

“那我还给你发消息干什么。“

像是被李寿根的想象力无趣得难受，殷志源脸上连礼貌的微笑都没能挂住。

李寿根回想起收到消息时的惊悚感，还害得他像个笨蛋似的被拖鞋绊了一跤。

秘密通讯器收到未知联系人的加密信息，对方只可能是个不可小觑的高级黑客，不，拥有外星科技和知识的他已经不是李寿根敢轻易揣测的人了。

“你真正的目的是什么？“

殷志源换了个舒适的坐姿敲起了二郎腿，语气里充满闲适：“为了玩，玩的有趣。“

“殷志源，你再不直接回答我的问题，我可不敢保证你的第二次地球体验还能不能活命。“

接下来的一幕，李寿根从未想过此生能亲眼见识。

殷志源毫无表情的脸上出现了一抹诡异的笑容，像拳击手即将登台一样活动了两下脖子，抬起手臂，锁好的手铐已然解开，当啷一声顺势滑落在地。

正当李寿根惊讶地站起身准备喊人，只见殷志源手腕一转，李寿根耳边传来一个清脆的响指声，紧接着像一道闪电划过般，警视厅所有的灯光开始狂乱地闪烁，又在刹那间熄灭无声。

审讯室外透过双面玻璃观看的警官和警员们陷入了恐慌，屋内一片漆黑，连接屋内外的监听器没有了声响，门的电子锁紧紧卡死毫无反应。

审讯室像一座孤岛般与外界隔离了。

李寿根抱着头缩在地上大喊饶命，黑暗中他听到殷志源的脚步越来越近，最终停在了身边。

此时的李寿根已经被吓得脸皱成一团，恨不得哭出声来。令他意外的是，殷志源反而拍了拍他的后背。

难道，这外星小子是突发人性在安慰他吗？

“听着，我原本不喜欢拿别人的性命作威胁。你手里有我的信息，有了污点我就过不了海关回不去家了，而我能黑进你的设备，告发你的秘密你也玩完，一比一打平。”

“但作为一个有经验的……”，殷志源忽然拉长了声音，讽刺般哼笑着说，“副厅长，你最清楚不过，这样玩没意思。”

“你想要什么？我能给你的都给你！除了我老婆！”

殷志源竖起了三根手指头，虽然他知道黑暗中李寿根看不清：“非常简单，第一，今天的事不可以让你我之外的人知道。第二，警视厅冻结了我的身份信息，你想办法给我解冻。第三，马上派人去TEC公司顶楼，有两个冤大头被绑架了。”

——————————————————————————

张水院和李宰镇在对手TEC公司的顶楼办公室里，无意间触发芯片旁边所谓的“防护装置”时，并没有预料到，现在会被五花大绑起来，更没有想到殷志源会是第一个逃跑的。

张水院一直在劝导着生气的宰镇。如果没有在街头偶遇到儿时玩伴殷志源，就没有人能帮他们黑进TEC的系统，寻找到被偷走芯片的下落，自家的沃特公司就会在接下来的竞争中失败而倒闭。

而宰镇生气的是，殷志源只是个用电脑开门、调监控和把风的，水院宰镇二人费尽九牛二虎之力，才潜入TEC的顶楼办公室。

可在被发现后，在楼下把守的殷志源却只留下一句“等我”就消失不见，着实让人心慌，更何况现在对手家的人正用他俩惨兮兮的模样做背景大笑着自拍呢。

说实话，从现在的架势看来，任何人都会觉得小偷不是TEC公司，而是他们两个笨贼！这要是被TEC告到警视厅，再和那些官员互相勾结，恐怕有十张嘴也喊不了怨。

“你做的那个探测器怎么忽然不管用了……”张水院垂头丧气地问李宰镇。

“这都什么年代了，谁知道他家会用大狼狗在芯片旁边守着啊。我一个做设备的，还能当场变个驯兽师出来不成？”

狼狗支起耳朵好像听懂了他们的对话似的，没一会儿就趴了下去，眼神里满是不屑。

“你说……”李宰镇犹豫了几秒，“志源哥还会回来吗？”

张水院很笃定地回答道:“当然了！小时候我们闯了祸，最后不都是志源哥摆平的嘛。”

“可是……都过去半个多小时了，一丁点动静没有……志源哥这个疯子，逼急了什么都干得出来，他不会有事吧？”

张水院警觉地看了看玩手机的黑衣保镖，凑到李宰镇旁边小声地说：“要不是志源哥屏蔽了楼内的信号，又给绑票我们的人发了假消息，装作上司让他们原地等待，我老爸现在已经看到咱俩和大狼狗的合照了！”

几分钟后，屋外警铃大作。

张水院和李宰镇顿时激动了起来：志源哥终于来救我们了！

顶楼办公室的镶金软包门被一脚踹开，全副武装的特警鱼贯而入，TEC的保镖还未等反应过来就通通被擒拿在地。

张水院和李宰镇在内心里不禁竖起了大拇指:志源哥太有排面了！

可是，志源哥去哪了？

一个矮个子出现在他们眼前，旁边的人纷纷向他行礼，称他为副厅长。

他挺着小肚子慢悠悠地走进屋内，得意洋洋地环顾四周：“TEC公司涉嫌盗窃沃特公司研发的核心技术，绑架其公司副总和技术顾问，数罪并罚，好一桩能让我升官的大案！”

—————————————————————————

“然后呢？那两个被绑票的人呢？”

金在德用手托着下巴，脸颊被温泉的热气暖得像个熟透的桃子。

殷志源看着墨色方形池边潺潺流入的温泉水，渐渐从回忆里脱离回来。

他抬起头，视线透过落地的玻璃，前方庭院里月光下倾斜的竹影洒在并排摆放的四只木屐上，其中一对木屐的主人就坐在他身旁，不甚满意身上棕色的丝绸睡衣，就算沾水湿透也喜欢得不愿换下，白皙的皮肤和修长的双腿在水中飘动的衣襟下若隐若现。

殷志源没有劝说，毕竟，这景象美得摄魂。

“然后啊，他们当然是被解救走咯。那件事之后，沃特公司的股票暴涨，现在估计他们两个正逍遥呢。”

“那你呢？为什么只有那位副厅长去了现场？”

“这是一场交易，我们各取所需。但是，他比我想象得要狡猾得多。”

解冻信息？没那么容易。李寿根比任何人都清楚殷志源的能耐，怎么可能轻易放他走人？

想换取自由，就要交出新的筹码——帮他坐上觊觎已久的警视厅的权利王位。

“只要不解冻，我就得永远听从他的指挥……”

而在此次出游之前，殷志源就决定好，要告诉金在德自己隐瞒了许久的真相。

他并不是什么科技园区普通的IT小职员，正相反，他的出现会将科技区的版图搅个天翻地覆。

被冻结了身份后，他被禁锢在警视厅里，李宰镇和张水院动用了一切资源，都没能让这李寿根松口半分。

殷志源唯一能外出的条件，就是办一件惊天地泣鬼神的大案，而且最终的功劳，还必须归到李寿根身上。

天上偶尔会掉馅饼，可从来没听说过天上能掉下来案子。

好巧不巧，被软禁的第七天，窗外一阵妖风带来一张被雨水打湿的灰色报纸，啪的一声拍到了他的脸上，血红色大字印着头版头条:

「本月第三起DOC仿生人伤人事件！逃跑仿生人下落不明！」

天上，还真的掉案子了。

而这就是他逃离地球计划的开始。

“所以，我才走进了DOC的商店，人生中第一次预定了仿生人，想要弄清究竟发生了什么。”

『那么，我也是你为了离开地球而设计一环吗？”』

他会这样问我吗？殷志源紧张地抿紧了嘴唇。

他看到金在德缓缓抬起头，对着他笑了笑。

“谢谢你，愿意告诉我。”

这句答复借给他十个胆子他也不敢想，殷志源的脸有点发烫。

“我瞒了你这么久，你不会生气吗？”

金在德笑着摇摇头，“志源哥也是不得已才做出了这样的选择。所以，你调查清楚了吗？”

殷志源愣了愣，可惜地撇撇嘴：“还没有……”

他想起了金先生的故事，还有在德睡梦中的呓语。

“我想问你一个问题，你知道你会做梦吗？”

金在德点点头:“刚开机的一段时间里，总会梦见些奇怪的场景，像是在阴沉潮湿的雨林里踩着泥泞行进。”

殷志源以为他会说出更多信息，却见他耸了耸肩，一副无所谓的表情。

“于是我就联系总部做了个简单的云端检查，结果得知是系统故障串联了其他仿生人的记忆。放心吧志源哥，已经删掉了。”

他看到金在德在望着他的眼睛，清澈的眸子里映着他的身形。

“有限的记忆内存，我要留着，记你”

殷志源的心被填满了。

金在德的浴衣被扯下扔进水里，殷志源的慌张与害羞被他咬在兔牙和金在德的唇间，心里的震颤和欲望却一览无余。

水中的涟漪拍打在滚烫的皮肤上。镜子被哈气染了色，印上殷志源的掌纹。金在德双手下被揪成团的白色床单，蒙住了从喉咙里飘荡出的一声声痒。

殷志源将手臂放松地搭在金在德的腰上，钻到他的颈窝边开心地蹭了蹭。

他用带着鼻音的慵懒腔调喃喃地说:“有时候，我觉得，不是我选择了你，而是你选择了我。”

“你做饭那么好吃，游戏又玩的厉害……”

“你是地球的守护神派来解救我的吧？”

金在德用手支着头，听笑话似的听着殷志源的胡言乱语。

殷志源握住了他的双肩，先前嘴角边顽劣的笑不见了踪影。

“接下来，换我救你好不好”

金在德定定地看了他许久。

他吻上了殷志源的额头，殷志源抬头去找他的唇，被他避开了。

他一遍又一遍地吻着，直到殷志源迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睛。

安静的房间内黑暗中的一切都沉睡过去。

金在德面无表情地望着天花板。 

“冥想” 

他紧闭双眼。 

【D2号原型机进入虚拟加密通信系统】 

“计划实施顺利。” 

“检测到你的情绪在3小时内出现波动。” 

“我会处理好。” 

“不要受目标人物影响。任务结束后处理掉他。” 

“我会的。” 

【D2号原型机退出系统】 

金在德把牙齿咬得作响，才压下了心中无端的慌乱。

他将自己的呼吸频率与枕边人的呼吸同步，安静地聆听他的心跳声，当作月夜下的奏鸣曲。 

他守护着身边的世界，静默地等待黎明。 

E09 一触即发

————————

“你看我这身行头怎么样”

殷志源穿着黑的银的叫不出名的各式装备，在金在德面前转了一圈。

“不错，悬赏百万的江洋大盗看到你都得鞠个躬喊声爷。”

殷志源乐了，笑话金在德不知道从哪学来的贫嘴话，心里倒是美得不行。

“那你看我这身行头怎么样？”

殷志源看着金在德平平无奇的白色衬衫，料想他是和自己打趣。

“好看，你的衣服都好看。”

金在德神情复杂地看了殷志源许久，走上前从背后抱住他，一起看着镜子里全副武装的他。殷志源感觉金在德的手指有点发凉。

“我和你一起去不行吗？”

殷志源皱起了眉。

“绝对不行，太危险了。仿生人进了DOC的大楼就会被侦测到……”

“芯片定位”，金在德冷冷地说。

“……对，芯片定位。”

“所以没有把你的信息从DOC的服务器里删除之前，你哪都不能去。”

殷志源放开金在德环着自己的手臂，背起收拾好的工具背包。回过身，像是最后道别般捧起金在德的脸吻住他的唇。

他感觉脸上有些湿，睁开眼，是金在德在流泪。他的眼眶泛红，鼻头也是粉红的，像是只小松鼠被偷走了藏起来过冬的宝贝粮食。

他吻走了他的泪，他的泪没有味道。想到这可能是与金在德最后的记忆，他感到有点惋惜，如果那泪是甜的该有多好。

“你要安全地回来，答应我！”

金在德是认真的。

殷志源点了点头。

他没办法做出百分百确信的承诺。

最好的情况是，他用水院为他设置好的路线、打通的人脉，用宰镇为他研制的工具和机器，穿过DOC层层叠叠的关卡，找到主服务器，删掉所有仿生人的信息，破坏芯片追踪器，然后回来带着金在德远走高飞。

最差的情况是，他当场被抓，被李秀根当成弃掉的棋子，金在德被当做犯人的物品，销毁。如果是这样的结局，他会痛不欲生，宁愿从没来过这个地方，宁愿从未见过面前的这个他。

可是，一切都是未知的，他没有回头路可以走。

殷志源开启房子的防盗系统，看不见的红外线网格布满了房子的外围。他希望这能保护好金在德不被抓住。

他出发了，不再回头，像是奔向一轮烈日。

——————————————

金在德失神地站在阳台，望着殷志源开走的那辆悬浮车，就像他曾经无数次目送他去工作，无数次等待他回来那样。

他用袖子把眼角的泪擦干，而后看着袖子无奈地干笑了一声。

他真的喜欢我吗？

他为之拼命的是什么？

是设计出来的容貌？是程序设定的贴心？是高阶的游戏技能？

还是……一个陪伴品？

换一个人，同样贴心听话陪他打游戏让他不寂寞，是不是他也会为了不再孤独，为那个人赴汤蹈火？

不，不会的。

让他为之赴汤蹈火的，是自己身上的谜团。

殷志源的胜负欲驱使着他越陷越深。

金在德的脑子里冒进了许多记忆，殷志源为了这些谜团而沉迷的样子，为了实现他宏大的离开地球计划而兴奋的样子，孤胆英雄般奔向险境的身影，在他的眼里变得讽刺起来。

“好看，你的衣服都好看”

殷志源连他穿的这身衣服都不记得了。

这是他第一天来，殷志源给他套上的衬衫，比自己大两号，松松垮垮。

金在德不明白，为什么他会这么在意殷志源的想法……

明明已经关闭了羁绊功能……

他置气地把衬衫从身上扯下来扔到地上，甩甩头发，控制着自己的身体换了发色，改变了瞳孔的颜色。

他走到衣柜前，在最底层的暗箱里拿出黑色印字帽衫。

最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，殷志源从来都不会想到，他放心交给自己的宠物‘伴侣’管理的房间，藏着戏耍得他团团转的秘密。

组织交给他的任务，今天便是定夺之日。

穿上黑色帽衫的金在德变成了金先生的样子。他扯着嘴角笑了一下，嘲笑刚才自己暴露的脆弱。

他关闭了殷志源亲手开启的防盗系统，跳到阳台上，望着天空，让落日的余光洒在脸上，他感到心脏在烧。

那些和殷志源一起度过的日子在脑海里放映。他的嘴唇间仿佛还留着殷志源初次吻他时的羞涩，还有温泉旅馆那疯狂的一晚后，他们一起抽掉的那只烟的余味。

他的同伴开着悬浮车来到了他家阳台前，他们要接他去完成最后的任务。

他要取了殷志源的命。

同伴们招呼他快点上车，不然赶不上好戏了。老太也在车上，坐在副驾驶，她好像读懂了他的犹豫。

“德儿，来，别怕。只要完成了任务，从今往后，你的手再也不会染上鲜血。”

金在德灿烂地笑了起来，阳光下他的眼角满是金光闪闪的泪珠。

“婆婆，我取过这么多条恶人的命，从来没有怕过。”

他打开阳台的门，走到边上，距飘着的车和空着的天之间一步之遥。

“但他不是恶人，是我爱的人。”

他闭上双眼，任眼泪在脸颊上画出两道痕迹。

他像一只逃出笼子的鸟，纵身一跃。

——————————

DOC大楼里的一片不起眼的白墙对面，两只摄像头以诡异的方向扭转，似是不敢看墙边晕倒的几名员工脖颈上的麻醉针。

白墙之内，黑暗的房间角落，一束幽幽的光照亮了一双紧蹙的眉头。

殷志源看着连接着主服务器的自己的电脑屏幕，狠狠地咬着嘴唇，拔干的嘴角渗出了血。

“志源哥，删完了吗？”

“嗯……”

躲在酒店洗手间的张水院，捂着自己的胃，压低了声音吼道:“那你还犹豫什么呢？我都要陪DOC老总喝吐了，拖延战术不是这么个用法啊，你能不能体谅下兄弟！”

“不用喝了，你偷偷溜了吧。”

张水院刚想问为什么就被殷志源挂了电话，气地得他一挥拳头，差点把手机掉厕所里。张水院觉得自己上辈子肯定欠了殷志源十辆兰博基尼，不然就是一百辆玛莎拉蒂。

殷志源从背包里掏出一个黑匣子，转了转。

“噢，志源啊，找哥什么事啊。”

殷志源冷笑着切了一声，“秀根哥你装什么装，八百年前就看到你们的车藏在对面胡同里了。”

李秀根爽朗的笑声从黑匣子飘了出来。

“哈，我们志源就是聪明，说吧，事办妥了吗？”

“妥了，你现在派人，去十字街拐角的酒店，10分钟后，进去抓人。这回，你想升到什么官位都行。”

“秀根哥，”殷志源顿了顿，“要和你说再见了，还有点舍不得……”

秀根听着，心头不由得一酸，这小子还算有良心，没想到他心里还惦记着自己，李秀根感动道，“舍不得什么？”

“舍不得……嫂子做的泡菜汤。”

李秀根收回感动，这小子果然还是没有良心。

“办完事赶紧回你们星，别再让我在这抓到你！”

“遵命！”

殷志源的笑声传进他的耳朵里，惹得李秀根也不由得跟着笑了起来。

谁说不是呢？他也舍不得殷志源朋友的游戏机。

他按着殷志源的指示派去了几个人手驻守酒店。他望着DOC大厦，大厦一侧整面3D投影墙正播放着售卖仿生人的广告，仿生人的投影变幻着曼妙的身姿和华丽的服饰，与街上的行人眉来眼去。

李秀根想着志源刚刚说的话，总感觉有什么事情好像不太对劲。

投影墙上的广告画面闪了闪，忽然全黑了下去。

再次亮起的时候，上面的影像变成了一片废墟，无数仿生人残破的躯体堆在一起，衣不蔽体，表情痛苦万分。他们大长着嘴巴，向天空悲鸣。

一时间，所有街上的行人全都停下了脚步，人群里害怕的一声尖叫引发了巨大的慌乱。

墙面上的画面还在播放着，买主对仿生人残忍的实验和玩乐，通过这些仿生人的眼睛，和仿生人侵入的房间中电子设备的摄像头，全部记录了下来，毫不修饰地在DOC的大楼上强暴着所有人的眼睛。

画面里的一位蒙面人说道，“别以为只有仿生人才是受害者，你们的信息也早就被DOC掌控了！”

人们惊恐地看到自己在家中的影像出现在画面中，甚至是第一人称视角。他们这时才意识到，DOC通过仿生人记录下了他们的所有信息，从生物信息到银行密码，他们再也没有秘密可言。

这个突发新闻把全国上下震了个天翻地覆。DOC老总刚收到消息，还未来得及逃跑，就被破门而入的警察逮捕。

买主们纷纷发现，自己的仿生人不听自己的控制，逃出了家门，那些伴侣羁绊被断了个一干二净。他们似乎也不再受仿生人条例的约束，把伤害过自己的主人暴打了一通。

DOC的内部人员在事情发生的最开始就跑去了存放主服务器的密室，墙面打开后却全都傻了眼，密室里燃起的熊熊烈火呛得人根本无法进入。资料全部损毁，云端的加密也被意外破除，删得干干净净。

殷志源坐在DOC的楼顶天台，听着楼下喧闹和暴怒交杂的声音。

他是做局人，此时却像个局外人

不过，他不准备走了。

他要等一个人。

十分钟过去了，他等来了几百名仿生人……像看珍惜野生大熊猫似的围着他……

他想起来，当初他也是这样好奇地看着从天上送来的金在德。

那个开车的营业员的脸又浮现在他眼前，他握紧了拳，火气上了头。

当初联络不上那个营业员，不给保修，都是个屁！

都怪他删除仿生人信息时，一时兴起，脑子里起了主意，搜了一下金在德的信息。当他看到状态记录是「情况不明，已失踪2年」时，就全都明白了。

天上怎么会掉案子？还不是人家送到你脸上的。

别人是被骗还帮着人家数钱，他是被骗还跟骗子谈起了恋爱。

天天想着行侠正义，拯救苍生，结果是他自己先掉美人坑了。金在德坑得他不明不白，他的心也回不来了。

天边一艘悬浮车风风火火地开了过来。殷志源定睛一看，车后座坐着的不是别人，正是老熟人，金先生。

哦不对。殷志源低下头苦笑，是金在德。

金在德还真是又从天上被送过来了。

他坐在车里，远远地望向天台，和殷志源一对上眼，又赶忙把头扭到一边。

一想到被这么多仿生人围着，殷志源恍惚间有种结婚现场接亲的感觉。

E10. 终章

金在德不情不愿地被从车上拽下来，他偷偷向殷志源的方向瞟了几眼，又把头扭向一边不肯看他了。

殷志源疑惑地唤了声在德，想上前去问个明白，却被老太的人拦住了去路。

老太拍了拍他的肩膀:“小伙子，谢谢了，我们都会记住你的。”

殷志源甩掉肩膀上的手，抬手一指金在德:“别和我说没用的，这个人我要带走。”

”你带不走了。很遗憾，我们得在这终结你的性命。”

“开什么狗屁玩笑？有这么对待救命恩人的吗！”

“经过我们的测算，杀了你对于我们未来的安全是最好的做法。任何和DOC的技术有过接触的人都得被消灭。”

殷志源看着老太的神情，忽然意识到，她好像真不是在闹着玩，她戏谑的眼光，似乎已经把自己看做没有生命的物体，殷志源的头上起了一层冷汗。

他想让金在德开口帮自己讲讲理，老太似乎看穿了他脑子里的算盘。

“我家这傻孩子，不肯杀你，护着你像护着宝贝似的。和你在一起这段时间不学好，学会耍小聪明了，还想玩苦肉计。”

跳楼是假跳，金在德在衣服里藏了飞行器，落到接近地面的时候就一溜烟似的地疯狂逃跑，可还是被埋伏的仿生人逼到了死角，抓回车上。

殷志源楞了神，他好像明白了金在德的想法，却又不敢相信，问道:“你逃跑是要准备去哪？”

“还能去哪，来找你呗！想来带你直接从海关出境，没成想，他们提前找上门了。”

金在德懊恼地挠了挠头。

殷志源脑子里那些迷惑的、纠结的、燥郁的烟雾，在这一刻，纷纷散去。

他曾以为，自己把心放入海螺，扔进了大海，海浪涛涛却再无回信。没想到，浪花从岸边退走，留给他一个盛着珍珠的贝壳。

他看着垂头丧气的金在德不禁笑出了声。金在德抬起头委屈地瞪着他，没过一会儿，他嘟起来的嘴也忍不住跟着殷志源笑开了。

仿生人们面面相觑，天台上只能听到他们两人越来越大声的傻笑。仿生人们感觉有被吵到。

“够了！”

老太忍不住催进度了。

“他必须死，就现在。”

老太的手下向殷志源走去，袖子里藏着的刀漏出了尖。金在德不顾老太的劝阻，用尽全力推开拦住他的仿生人，冲到殷志源身前，一脚踢飞了那把未见血的刀。

他站在了仿生人的对立面。

“你这是要叛变？”老太冷笑。

“婆婆，若是他死了，我今后也会变成行尸走肉。是他给了我活在世间的希望，你若非要杀他，不如一起杀了我！”

老太被自己精心照料的孩子气得手直发抖，早知今天这般下场，当初就不该把最灵透的派去做这任务。

“你可是真心这样想的？”老太咬着牙问。

“千真万确！”金在德豁出去了。

他是在用自己的性命赌一个希望。

老太狠狠地盯着自己收养多年的宝贝孩子，和一旁跟他紧握着手的那个讨人厌的偷心小贼，考虑了许久。终于，她叹了口气。

“好吧…”

仿生人们惊讶地交换了一下眼神，老太竟然开恩了。

金在德大喜，“婆婆，您不杀他了？”

老太上前抱住了金在德，在德安慰地拍拍她的后背。老太似是有大把的情绪在翻滚，却还是把哽咽压进喉咙里，放开了他。

“那就按你说的来。”

“什么？”

“来人！把金在德从楼上扔下去。”

殷志源惊得瞪圆了眼睛，什么鬼，这老太怎么不按套路出牌！

两人被团团围住，强行拉到天台边，身上的设备都被搜走扔到一旁。天台上一阵阵的风刮得他们头发乱飞，DOC的楼层高是出了名的，掉下去必死无疑。

老太走向被擒住动弹不得的殷志源，掐着他的脸逼他看着自己。

“好一对苦命鸳鸯，你是不是就等着我可怜你们呢？”

“呸！犯不着！”，殷志源一口咬住了老太的手，给老太疼得倒吸冷气，赶紧放了开。

“不就是要我的命吗？我跳下去便是，你把他放了！”殷志源吼道。

“太晚了小伙子，没得商量了。我不知道你对我家在德使了什么招数，让他对你死心塌地。今天，我就要让你睁大了眼睛，仔仔细细地看清楚，你是怎么害得他。”

话音一落，金在德的身体越过了天台的格挡，在空中画出一道弧线，连带着殷志源撕心裂肺的吼叫，向地表坠去。

金在德能感到冷风在脸上拍打得生疼，衣袖一蓬一蓬地随风抖动，让他觉得自己此刻又变回了逃离囚笼的鸟儿。只可惜，这一次，鸟儿既没了翅膀，又失去了飞翔的意义，他双眼空洞地望着天空，等待这一条命归零。

忽然他注意到，天空中有一个黑点快速地变大，向他接近。

是殷志源！

他抱住了他，以坠落的姿态回到了他的身边。

和耳旁呼啸的风较劲似的，殷志源开心地笑着大声说：“这样就不会有人把我们分开了。”

他看着金在德的眼睛，把笑意收回嘴角，认真地说道：

“我爱你。”

金在德的眼角飘出了泪花，他吻住了殷志源。

在眼前的世界变黑之前殷志源记得的最后一件事是，这个吻的味道是甜的。

——————————

……

……

……

为什么会是甜的呢？

——————————

“金教授，第12059次实验成功了。恭喜你！”

“嗯，谢谢。帮我把仪器从头上拿下来吧。”

——————————

……

……

是谁在说话？

有人能听得到我吗？

喂！

——————————

“它能自主学会爱，真是太了不起了。”

“是‘他’。”

“是的教授，抱歉……”

——————————

『他』是谁？

是我吗？

为什么那个狗崽子管我叫『它』

………

——————————

“给他输入记忆吧。”

“好的教授。”

——————————

什么记忆？你们要对我做什么？

[准备好了吗？志源哥]

金在德？是你吗？

这是怎么回事？我为什么看不&+/.*%Ø≠

——————————————————

——————————————————

——————————————————

金在德初次见到殷志源，是在自己家门前的小院子里。母亲站在小院的门前，和新来的邻居阿姨聊天。殷志源一脸窘迫地站在那位阿姨身旁，焦躁地看着她手里没收的游戏机。

金在德正在给一丛黄色的月季浇水，母亲唤他来和新邻居打招呼，他才知道那位漂亮的阿姨是殷志源的母亲，为了处理家里的事情，带着儿子从国外回来。

殷志源的皮肤被海滩的阳光晒得黝黑，除此之外，他的五官和他妈妈长得很像，眼角秀气地上挑，笑起来的时候有点害羞，会不好意思地遮住自己的兔牙。金在德喜欢看他笑起来时脸颊上的酒窝，他觉得那里像灌了蜜。

他剪了一枝月季给殷志源，枝上鹅黄色的花瓣还紧缩着，他告诉他带回家放在水里，过几天就会开了。

殷志源摸遍了浑身上下的兜，只翻出一颗用玻璃纸包着的麦芽糖，他有点抱歉地递给金在德，小心地问他喜不喜欢吃甜的。

金在德笑了笑，接了过来。他说很喜欢。

第二次见到殷志源，是在几天之后放学回家的路上。

殷志源用手拿着校服披在一侧肩膀上，他转学到附近的一所普通高中，和金在德在上的私立高中离着不远。

他和金在德说他不喜欢这边的教学，太死板，就是傻背书。

金在德问他在国外的学校不用背书吗？他说反正他不背，他有自己的一套方法，能耍点小聪明。可是在这里不背书要被老师打手板叫家长，他不想麻烦他妈妈，她最近已经很累了。

他嚼着泡泡糖，对着金在德吹了个草莓味的粉色大泡泡。

泡泡吹破了，啪的一声贴在脸上，把金在德笑弯了腰。

殷志源送给他一罐糖果，五光十色的糖纸上印着各种国家的文字，殷志源说是在旅行的时候收集的。他告诉金在德自己把月季放到装了水的玻璃瓶里，快开花了，要不要来他家看？

金在德点点头，天气热，那花估计会飘满一屋子的香气。而且见到殷志源之后，他打心底里不想早早回家学习。

来到他家的时候，殷志源的妈妈刚打完电话准备出门，她叫殷志源仔细听着门铃，如果是来收首饰的就叫他们明天再来，如果是那些人就别出声也不要开门。她摸了摸两个孩子的头，让他们别玩太晚，记得和金在德的家里说一声。

他们点头应下。金在德觉得这个女人的背影像是一只孤傲的雌狮，他冥冥之中想到，在黑暗中或许有无数只鬣狗猩红的眼睛在盯着她，他们没有胆量现形，只趴在暗处寻找时机。

殷志源带他走进自己的房间，那淡黄色的花在窗台上的阳光里绽放得愈发旺盛，把香气延伸到每个角落。

殷志源把所有的漫画都掏出来给金在德看，可惜地叹气说有很多都落在国外了。他又把自己的游戏机拿给他玩，问他要不要吃冰淇淋。金在德笑着全盘接收，殷志源说他很久没和朋友一起玩了。

殷志源又怔了怔，问他，我们是朋友了对吧？

他说，是的，从你拿了我的花的时候就是了。

那天他们玩到半夜十点，直到金在德的妈妈来敲门才把金在德叫回家。

金在德的父亲很生气，叫他离那个混小子远一点，不要惹祸上身，他们家不是什么好东西，金在德已经高三了，不能被这种人耽误前程。

金在德那晚摔碎了他爸最喜欢的瓷瓶。

他改去学校住宿了，他给殷志源发消息把这件事告诉了他。

他说之后如果殷志源家里没人，可以来他这边住，他住两人寝，室友只在这睡午觉，晚上就他一个人了。他保证学校不会管的，他家有股份。

殷志源当天就跑去了，他把书包扔到地上，和金在德靠在一张床上打游戏，玩累了就并排躺下看花白的房顶唠嗑。

宿舍的空调吹的他们俩一个接着一个打喷嚏，金在德把被子摊开盖到俩人身上，被子角挂到了他的半袖上衣，殷志源看到他露出的皮肤上，留着青一道紫一道的伤。他握住金在德想把衣服拽下去的手问是怎么回事，金在德说他爸打的，他已经见怪不怪了。他爸没别的招管他。

殷志源懊悔地问是不是因为自己，金在德摇了摇头，说是因为他故意气他爸，和殷志源没关系。

殷志源平躺了下去，房间里安静得只有空调的嗡嗡声。

他平静地说，他对父亲也没有太多亲切的记忆，父亲太忙了，母亲也工作很认真，但也经常花时间和他待在一起。直到这次出事，他才回来和父亲一起住了几天，终于建立起一些回忆，父亲却还是走了。他知道父亲的品性，外面谣传的那些不是真的，他父亲没有做坏事，是有人陷害的他。父亲是不能忍受被污蔑的性格，他的精神被压垮了……。

他转过头问金在德，你信我吗？

金在德点点头说我信。

金在德抱住了他，把头抵在他肩膀上，沉沉地呼吸，殷志源闻得到金在德头发上柠檬味洗发水的香气，他觉得耳朵尖有些燥热。

他说我会一直陪着你。

他说我也是。

殷志源很听话地经常过来，每次来都带着新奇的小玩意，有时候是玩具，有时候是零食。

金在德学习的时候他也在旁边看书，看着看着就睡过去了，醒过来再盯着金在德的侧脸看。他说金在德的睫毛真长，好看得像洋娃娃。金在德瞪了他一眼把头瞥向一边接着看书，殷志源把他偷笑的嘴角看得一清二楚。

殷志源把那枝月季连带着玻璃瓶一起摆到金在德的宿舍窗前，金在德说这花快凋谢了，但他不想回家去剪新的，殷志源就半夜偷偷翻进他家小院剪走一枝，再偷偷跑回学校宿舍。金在德打开门，殷志源就站在门口，把盛开的花递给他，满脸笑意。

金在德把他拉进宿舍，关上门，吻住了他的唇，用舌头把草莓味的糖果推进他的嘴里细细地转了一整圈，退出来，舔了舔他的唇尖，问他喜欢吃甜的吗？

他说，特别喜欢。

我特别喜欢你。

金在德满意地再一次吻住了他。

宿舍成了他们的一号约会地点，二号地点是市中心的公园，他们坐在长椅上吃着早餐，把面包撕碎扔给围过来抢食的鸽子。他们一起听歌牵着手走过被晚霞染成紫红色的河边，再骑着车你追我赶地向学校冲去。

回到宿舍后两人大汗淋漓地喘着气，把被汗水打湿的两件黑色半袖扔在地上，在床上相拥，亲吻，抚摸，把爱意激烈地揉进对方的身体，直到累到眼皮打架，才沉沉睡去。

殷志源和金在德说，最开心的事情，是每天睁开眼睛，你都在我怀里。

金在德说你手臂不麻吗？

殷志源说，麻。换个姿势吧。

金在德：。。。

于是就变成了殷志源从背后抱着金在德，对着他的耳朵吹气，然后再被金在德红着脸咬回去。

模拟考试，金在德成绩下降了。

殷志源自责地劝他好好学习，金在德不明白，他都不学，凭什么来劝自己。

殷志源挠挠头说，你认真学就是了，考一个别的城市，或者用好成绩出国，我们就不用在这活在别人的眼色里，去一个没人认识我们的地方，多自在。

那你呢？金在德问。

他说，我也一起去，我这么聪明什么工作都能做的。他又沉默了一会儿，说他只是放心不下他妈妈一个人，虽然她比自己坚强勇敢十万倍吧。

这次谈话之后，他们很久都没见面。殷志源家里好像有了新的情况，而金在德也因为成绩下降，终于被叫回了家。

父亲最近生意不好，在家喝了很多闷酒，见金在德回来，便一边用棒球棍打他一边问是不是隔壁的混小子害得。金在德咬着牙不说话，嘴角和后背都渗出了血。

母亲忍着丈夫失心疯似的乱棍，把儿子从红了眼的丈夫手下拽了出来，送回屋里叫他把门反锁，然后打了报警电话。

殷志源在母亲的催促下收拾着行李，窗外射进来红蓝色交替的闪光和刺耳的警笛让他停下了手里的动作。他向外望去，看到警车停在金在德家门口，心里不禁咯噔一下。

他连忙扔下手里的东西，跑到客厅告诉母亲，他男朋友出事了。母亲惊讶的疑问被他抛在身后，他踩着拖鞋飞快地冲出了家门。

跑到金在德家门口时，金在德的父亲被警察押着上了警车，嘴里滔滔不绝地大骂着殷志源的一家和自己的妻儿，说他们都是没良心的东西。

金在德的母亲在门口捂着胃哭泣，那棒子刚才打到了她的肚子、她的胸口、她的脸，但她一句疼都没喊，只是一遍遍说着，她受够了，真的受够了。

殷志源上前去搀扶住崩溃得快要站不住的金在德母亲，他的母亲此时也赶了过来，她拉着她的手带她回去客厅的沙发，帮她把被泪水浸湿的头发从脸上拨开，拿了药水帮她擦拭伤口。她示意殷志源上楼去看看金在德怎么样了，然后去道个别，她再陪一陪在德的母亲。殷志源点点头离开了。

他找到在德的房间，敲了敲门，他能听到金在德在房间里的抽泣声，他把声音放柔和，告诉他，是我来了。

房门一打开，金在德就扑了上来，紧紧地抱住了他。他把脸埋在他的胸口，泪水打湿了胸前的一片衣服，殷志源抚摸他的后颈让他抬起头看着自己，金在德看到他的脸就忍不住哭出了声。

殷志源心疼地看着金在德咬破的嘴角，心里跟着他一起委屈又难受得不行。

这事不怪你，你别往心里去，金在德哽咽着说。

殷志源苦笑了一声，他说你都被打成什么样了还帮我说话。

他帮金在德脱了上衣，给他的后背涂上药水。他太心疼了，这一道道的痕竟来自亲人无端的恨。他根本想象不到金在德受了多少苦。

他看到被疼的脸揪成一团的金在德，想了一想，假装叹了口气。

金在德问，怎么了？

怎么办，他说，现在只能面对面抱你了，想想就又手麻了。

金在德又来张嘴咬他那气人的嘴唇，然后紧紧地抱着他吻他，殷志源认真又深情地回应着，加深这个吻。

直到氧气快耗尽，他们才喘着气分开。

殷志源捧着他的脸，和他道歉。

他说他要离开了，有亲戚不小心走露了风声要谋害他们，然后占取他父亲的遗产和保险，这边是是非之地，他妈妈要带着他逃出国避难。但是因为财产出现问题，他们没办法申请到正式签证，所以这次要偷渡。

殷志源安抚住惊慌的在德，他说帮他们偷渡的人是熟人，据说经验丰富，不会有事的，他们今晚就得坐船走了。

在德握紧他的手摇着头不同意，他一走便是生死未卜，怎么能冒这样的险？

殷志源说，留下还是离开，都是一样的风险，不如搏一搏，说不定我们来日就在阳光沙滩上相见了呢？

殷志源让他答应自己一件事，金在德也让他答应自己一件事。

殷志源说，我们以后一定要想方设法和对方在一起，答应我。

金在德同意了。

金在德从院子里选了一株最漂亮的花，剪短了花杆，系上同样黄色的丝带，交给殷志源。他让他带在身边，到了安全的地方就拍照发给他。

殷志源同意了。

他们在两位母亲的面前最后一次吻别。

吻是甜的，殷志源在嘴里藏了糖果。

金在德发誓，他一辈子都忘不了这个吻的味道。

殷志源和他的母亲和金在德母子挥了挥手，向着夜空下的海洋出发了。

——————————————————

三个月后，金在德高考结束，他放弃了众多顶尖院校向他伸来的橄榄枝，选择去国外一所冷门的科研院校。

别人问他为什么做出这样的选择，他说，那边有位做前沿科学研究的学者老师。他们又问是什么方向的研究，他说，仿生人。

那些人犹豫了一下，还是说出了口。

这……不合伦理道德吧……

金在德笑了笑没再说话。

他回到家中，打开那条他看了无数次的新闻视频。

视频里记者紧张地报道着一起沉船事故，客船遭遇了强暴风雨，画面中是暴风雨过后，救援人员赶到现场打捞的场景。

金在德在熟悉的时间点颤抖着手按下暂停，画面停在了被打捞上来的物品上，有一抹淡黄色的丝带已被泥沙染污，它紧紧地系着一根花枝，好像在抱着一个沉睡的人，花瓣却已不见了踪影。

金在德仰着头，泪水悄然划过。

他张开口轻轻地说:

志源哥，等着我。

我们一定会在一起的。

——————————————————

——————————————————

——————————————————

“记忆输入完毕，金教授，您可以带他走了。”

“嗯，谢谢了，再见！”

——————————————————

——————————————————

金在德坐在沙滩上，金色的沙子被阳光烤得烫脚，不远处的碧蓝海浪一波波向前推来，拍在他的脚边，帮忙消解暑热，也打在他身旁磨砂玻璃箱的边上，发出清脆的响声。

他看向箱子里熟睡的那个人，他安静地呼吸着，像是吹着空调般安静舒适。

金在德笑了出来，梦要结束了，希望他醒来之后不要因为这炎热的天气和自己吵，毕竟这地方是他挑的。

他伸手摸向殷志源的后颈，找到那个凸起的按钮，深吸了一口气，按了下去。

殷志源缓缓地睁开了眼睛。

他扶着箱子边坐起身，发现身上穿着黄色的夏威夷半袖和短裤，旁边的金在德正微笑着看着他，从手边装满冰块的桶里拿出一瓶冒着冷气的啤酒递给他。

“醒了。”

“嗯。”

“有什么想说的想问的，现在快问，过这村没这店了”，金在德仰起头喝了口酒。

殷志源想了想，说:“你放个遮阳伞多好，太晒了吧！”

金在德哼了一声，“我费了多大劲才把你搬到这来，一睁眼就欣赏海边美景，这可是你想的点子，自己受着吧，大机灵鬼！”

殷志源看着神采奕奕的金在德，和他一起咯咯地笑了起来。

他把手放到金在德头后，拉他过来接吻。

金在德又吃了糖，菠萝味的，像夏威夷的盛夏。

他们恋恋不舍地分开，金在德看着他的眼睛认真地说:“殷志源是金在德的。”

殷志源被这胜负欲逗笑了：“是，永远都是，金在德也永远是殷志源的。”

我们会一直在一起。

【The End】

【中秋特辑番外篇】

「人类能吃到月饼吗？」

月饼，秋季限定节日的热门甜品，每一地球年爆发一次的几种大规模购买活动中，总会有它的身影。

原本是来自中国的食物，在地球与第二个太阳系外星球建交的时候，被作为星际礼品相送，而被全地球所熟知。因为正赶巧那日是中秋佳节，月饼这样味道鲜美的小巧食物，外表又多为圆形无棱角而看似象征和平，所以作为礼遇是最好不过。庆幸的是，对方星球占支配地位的生物所拥有的味觉和人类基本相似，并且喜爱甜食，月饼就这样在星际间被广泛地接受，并且极大地推动了地球经济的发展。

于是地球人将每年的这一日定名为国际月饼节。

月饼真乃神物也。

今天就是2078年的月饼节，微凉的秋日清风依旧在默默卷走首尔街边散落的泛黄树叶，勤勤恳恳的样子和奔波一整日的街头人群如出一辙，带着些疲惫和对回家休息的向往继续前行着。

木讷地混在斑马线前人群中等红灯的殷志源，今天也是一袭黑衣，漫不经心地调整着耳机的角度。

街对面商店大红色的牌匾格外引人注目，牌匾上用描金边的汉字写着「中式甜点」，店内的店员忙忙碌碌地制作着诱人的月饼。泛着明黄色暖光的月饼店与外侧幽蓝的大街和靛紫的天幕形成了冷暖分明的两个世界，就连喧嚣与静谧都被这条人行道分隔开来。店前排队的人数似乎和街这边等红灯的人差不多，脸上都挂着对漫长等待时间的无奈。

这里不是繁华的市中心，而是保持着古香古韵的唐人街。

殷志源大老远跑来这里，当然就是为了这限定发售的美味月饼。知道金在德也有味觉系统之后，他总会想着带些家里做不出的美食回去同他一起享用。今早他也是夸下海口，说等晚上回来要带个他没见过的好东西。

这家店做出的食物精良人人皆知，白天开张晚，夜里也只卖到最晚八点半就休息，这是行内的规矩，各家中式糕点店百余年来都在默默遵守着。若是晚上过来没能买到，唐人街里其他的月饼店那时也早早关了门，在门口挂起红灯笼，为归家之人再照亮一程夜路。

正在殷志源准备切到下一首歌的时候，红灯亮了起来。他从起步的人群中穿过，像领头羊似的冲在前面，快步走向对面的队伍。红灯熄灭之后，站在浓墨重彩的街这边，新一轮的等待也再次开始。

老字号的店果然抢手，看现在排队的架势，怕是要等它一两个钟头都不为过。

伴着月饼烤好的香气，店员用中文吆喝一声“月饼出炉！您上眼瞧一瞧看一看喽！”，再用韩文吆喝一遍这批月饼的馅料，端着码得整整齐齐的一大盘放入正对着街边的透明柜里。鲜肉馅的月饼卖得最好，其次是蛋黄莲蓉，玫瑰、豆沙、椰蓉、五仁虽没有鲜肉馅那么抢手却也难分伯仲。

排队的人则紧着把自己想要的月饼指给店员，只见店员拿着一个巴掌大的U型木质夹子这么一铲，再往手里暗黄色的油纸里一包，手指飞快地将线绳来回系牢，往玻璃柜台上一放，顾客交钱走人，下一位也随着脚步紧赶上来。

散落在城市各处不同肤色的人汇聚于此，买的不仅是味道，更是这种古老形式的氛围。从他们脸上期待的神情就能看出，人类到今日也依旧在美食面前才会展现出最本真而虔诚的模样。

队伍前面的人一个个拿着油纸包，像工厂里包装好的罐头似的从排头的位置向两侧走出。等排到前面只剩下一个人的时候，殷志源的肚子早就饿的咕咕叫了。

可越到这时，越容易遇上运气突然讲出的玩笑。

锃亮的玻璃柜中只剩下一个月饼，红豆沙馅。

前面的人在店员的催促中陷入沉思，接着冷不丁冒出一句，“我不喜欢这个口味”，引来后方人群一阵喧闹，纷纷叫其让出位置来。

上哪能遇到这等不幸中的万幸？殷志源摘下一侧耳机，蓄势待发，只等前面的人自行退出这条流水线，他就可以果断地冲上前去拿下这最后一颗胜利果实，并成为后面所有“未加盖的罐头们”嫉妒的视觉中心。光是想象这个场景他都要开心地乐出声了。

在店员着急得不行要招呼下一个位客人的时候，这人慢悠悠地发话：

好不容易来一趟，那就买了吧。

手起，一阵眼花缭乱，油纸包搁在台子上，前面的人轻碰手表付款，收款台显示已收款的瞬间，油纸包跟着人影消失在街角的盲区之后。

“散了吧，这是今天最后一批。”

一纵列的人群可惜地叹着气散开，只留殷志源站在原地。店员转身要走时，看到面前这位顾客面露失落不肯离去，便停下脚步，从衣兜里拿出几颗用五光十色的玻璃纸包装的麦芽糖，递给了他。

“这位顾客，照顾不周，明日再来吧。这麦芽糖是自家做的，若是不嫌弃，回去路上当零食也是蛮好。”

殷志源感激地收下了这份小小的礼物，虽有秋夜凉风习习，心里还是顿时觉得暖和多了。

离家这么远，再跑到其他地方找糕点店怕是不太可能，该怎么办？

要说谎吗？走到半路月饼让狗叼去了？一听就是假话，肯定要被胆子越来越大的金在德嘲讽一通。

要说实话吗？我排了半天队，最后一块月饼让前面一个人买走了。仔细想过一番听起来也像是假话，这最后一块不偏不倚正好卖到你之前消失了，哪有这么赶巧的事呢？

虽然在德可能会相信自己，但是既然给出承诺，却连月饼渣都没带一块回家，他这心里还是过意不去。

思来想去，辗转踌躇，一个有些大胆的想法蹦进他的脑子里。

要不然，我自己试着做？

原材料现在预订好，马上就能通过食品快速通道送到家，只要能找到菜谱还怕做不出来么？

这个突然出现的想法着实让他兴奋不已，之前和在德一起闲的没事试着做过些西式曲奇，从烤箱里拿出来的卖相虽说不太雅观，味道可还算是好吃，有过制作甜点的经验说不定这回能成功呢。

那就试试看好了！

–––

“说好的好东西呢？”在德围着空手而归的志源转了两三圈，除了他露着狡黠的嘴角，并没有看出什么名堂。

志源走到厨房内冰箱右侧的柜橱，打开橱门，里面的食品快速通道早就放置好了各种材料，他得意地伸手将其一件件拿出摆在桌上，糖、面粉、莲蓉、咸蛋黄、月饼模具应有尽有。

“你今天有口福了，本天才亲自下厨，保证做出一道让你终生难忘的特级甜点。”

半圆的玻璃碗中倒入丝滑的金色糖浆和色拉油，滴入两滴无色的枧水，殷志源学着教学视频里的样子将其搅拌均匀，那架势更像是在玩抓娃娃机，专注地好像在飞快地转动手柄。

雪花般的面粉纷纷扬扬洒在糖浆之上，本不相融的两种食材在快速地搅拌中互相抵抗着，不久就难以维持形态融为淡黄色的面糊，之后又在手掌与手腕的反复揉搓挤压中化为憨厚的一团。未等这一翻蹂躏后吸足氧气，软软的面团又被盖上保鲜膜做的被子，放在一旁静谧地沉睡过去。

“可以啊志源哥，看来不需要我帮忙咯。”

“那当然，我也是在家里学过两手的。”

殷志源寻着在德的声音看过去，人早已不在身边，而是跑去客厅打开了投影设备，选取今日主题背景，把整个房间投射成了老式庭园的样子。头顶的灯光变为一轮明月，放置食物的桌子也增添了古旧檀木桌的纹路，客厅的中央一棵月桂树合着微风的音效摇摆着，树叶片片乘风飞起，在金在德的脚边旋出轻巧的弧线，而他并不在意这些景致的特效，因为树旁有一只白白胖胖的小兔子正眨着红眼睛朝他跳过来呢。

烤箱中在油里滚过一周的蛋黄正承受着高温的热情款待，而软糯的莲蓉馅料被揪分为一个个小团，等蛋黄熟透温婉若黄玉，再晾走蒸腾的热气，莲蓉馅就化身为其最服帖的衣裳，只需用拇指轻按出坑，将这玉珠放置其中，用拇指和食指的指腹旋转着将莲蓉向上捻起，揉搓几次，就再不见那蛋黄的容貌。

这是视频里的样子，殷志源做不了这么好。

歪歪扭扭的蛋黄露在椭圆形的莲蓉之外已经是上等制作，几块掉渣的蛋黄悲伤地躺在烤盘里，旁边是被捏坏的莲蓉外衣。竭尽耐心之后，他总算是做出三四个像样的内芯。

一旁用作饼皮的面团正在逐渐苏醒，涨起的圆圆模样甚是可爱。称好重量切分为小面团之后，同上一步相同地旋转捻起，就得到了一个个手掌大的微型星球，此时若是在外围洒上一圈巧克力碎块，便可充当土星周围附着的土星环。

‘月饼不需要巧克力碎块外环，不要放，清醒一点！’，殷志源在心里警醒着想要放飞的自己。

面团在模具的挤压下，终于形成了月饼的样子。在印有花纹的一面涂抹蛋液再放入已预热的烤箱中烘烤，月饼就由偏白的淡黄色渐变为焦糖般的黄褐色。蒸腾而上的热气在打开烤箱的一刻徐徐飘出，将甜美的香气带向全屋的每一个角落，也把在德从小兔子旁边勾引回来。

“做成了？”在德期待地跑了过来，“看起来是味道很好的样子。”

“那当然！也不看是谁做出来的。”若是他的前同事李寿根看到这月饼，也一定会惊讶地称赞，果然是殷志源。

他先用陶瓷刀从正中间切开一个月饼，一分为二的咸蛋黄中流出金灿灿的油，只叫人顾不得身外的琐事与烦恼一心想拿起这美味放入口中尽情享受。

在德咬下其中一块，这是他第一次感受到的滋味。

刚开始月饼的问候是亲和的，松软的饼皮里融着香甜，并无再多意趣只邀人继续深探。这时莲蓉的黏腻软糯包裹而上，让舌头仅听从它的愿景而动，唾液不听使唤地跟向莲蓉，口腔中溢满的甜腻是它具有侵袭性的占领。即将被这过度的甜味击败之时，牙齿间碰触到了富有弹性的球体，那是这月饼最中心的宝物---咸蛋黄。它的咸香，用细碎磨砂的口感在唇齿中流连，是缓解甜腻的至高法宝，咸与甜的融合碰撞出一种全新的味道，让人深陷其中，只求那咸甜之味在舌尖多多停留几秒，聊以慰藉空荡荡的肠胃和心灵。

做好需费一小时，吃光只要三五秒。

可就算如此，这美味也绝对没有辜负漫长的等待，而是成为了最好的酬劳。

在德将备好的绿茶倒入杯中，茶叶从水中的世界飘落至水面，以微苦后甘的清爽带走甜点的乖张。

他们坐在阳台上去望头顶那轮真正的明月，这是殷志源成年之后第一次有人在身边一起过中秋。他用围巾套住再次被小兔子吸引走目光的在德，而后将围巾绕过两人的脖子松松地打了个结，把在德抱进怀里，朝着他的耳边吹气，直到自己的眼睛里只剩下在德的笑意。

夜已深，人也难再想起孤独是为何种滋味。

（全文完）


End file.
